Estudiando Sentimientos (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Máximo Casannova, segundo hijo de Hannival Casannova. Siempre viviendo en la sobra de su hermano mayor. El segundo en muchas cosas… Un hombre que tiene estar siempre luchando por hacerse notar. Se fija en la persona menos pensaba en el lugar menos pensando en el momento menos pensando….
1. Chapter 1

******Este fanfic contiene escenas sadomasoquista y lenguaje vulgar. La historia es de nuestra completa autoría. ALGUNOS de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

******__****Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

(Nota: Para las que nos sigue en los fanfic's le hemos cambiados el nombre a los personajes. Blad, ahora es Hannival. Ariadna, ahora es Anny. Aitana, ahora es Judith. Zafrina, ahora es Xinia. Jackson, ahora es Hakon .En este fanfic se cuenta el porque de los cambios de los nombres :D)

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Máximo Pov)**

Salí de la ducha a la vez que envolvía una toalla en mi cadera. Me mire en el espejo del baño secando mi cabello con el mismo. Llegaría tarde si no me apurada...pero para ser sincero me daba igual

Fui hacia mi habitación donde me cambie por el uniforme del nuevo instituto.

Me había expulsado del anterior por encontrarme follándome a unas de las alumnas...pero a decir verdad, no me importo. Me cambie de instituto, uno con mucho más prestigio, el mismo donde había estudiado mi hermano mayor, Verio.

Me fije en mi rolex la hora que era. Las 8 de la mañana. Ya debería estar en clases.

Camine a la puerta saliendo por ella, mientras caminaba por el pasillo de mi casa donde se encontraba todas las habitaciones, y al pasar por la habitación de mis padres, pude escuchar como mi madre lloraba y mi padre la regañaba por no querer levantarse. El decía que ella debía cumplir un horario, el cual la hacía cumplir rigurosamente todos los días de lunes a viernes. Ella era una niña, y mi padre era demasiado escrito con ella.

Baje las enormes escaleras cubierta hacia la puerta principal la cual el mayordomo la tenía abierta.

-buenos días Havers -.

-buenos días señorito Máximo -.

Al salir mi coche estaba esperan dome como todas las mañanas. Al subirme en el puse rumbo al nuevo instituto.

Esta noche saldría con Dominic, el hijo de mi tío duque Casannova.

A la mente se me vino los últimos acontecimientos que pasaron en los últimos meses.

Mi padre Blad, mi madre, Ariadna, la nieta de mi tío V, como su hija tuvieron que cambiarse los nombres. A ellas le dijeron que era por seguridad pero todos sabíamos que era mi mentira.

Blad ahora era Hannival, Ariadna ahora era Anny, Zafrina ahora era Xinia, y Aitana ahora era Judith-.

Un cambio... bastante positivo decían todos.

Al llegar al instituto aparque frente a él. Al bajar lance la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo que estaba fumando.

Camine hacia la puerta de entrada cuando alguien me choco. La mire fijamente.

-hola, soy elizabeth masen ó una niña no más de 17 años.

Tenía mi misma edad, pero yo físicamente como mentalmente era más maduro.

-eres guapo, ¿te lo han dicho? -.

Medio sonreí.

-lo sé, he nacido con ello, soy un Casannova -.

-wooow perdóneme mi lord -.

Entro en el institutito riéndose.

-¿eres el nuevo? ¿cierto? -.

-podría decirse que si -.

-ya...supongo que estábamos en la misma clase ella subiendo las escaleras ahora nos toca con la bruja de matemáticas.

Ella me miro.

-podemos ser compañeros... ó.

-seremos todo lo que tu quiera que seamos -.

ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-creído y entro en el salo de su izquierda.

Evite reírme, esta chica era divertida, entre en el mismo salón.

**(Jessi POV)**

Y de nuevo a estas clases, estos niños del último año del instituto, estaba escribiendo los ejercicios en la pizarra para que puedan hacerlo. Hace unas semanas me había recibido.

Había tenido la suerte de tener como profesor a Vladimir Blake, en mis asignaturas sobre filosofía y pedagogía.

El fue amable al hablarme de mí al director de este instituto. Y a los pocos días estaba aquí enseñando.

Vivía sola en la ciudad desde los 18 años. Me había pagado la carrera trabajando duramente, se podría decir que fui una buena estudiante.

Con el sueldo que ganaba aquí pude alquilar un piso decente en un barrio decente y tener una vida detente, lo que siempre había querido.

-llegas tarde Masen -.

Dije mientras terminaba de escribir, ella solo bufo y arrastro su silla para sentarse.

"Lo hace apropósito" -.

Pero no podía pelearme con una alumna, estaba prohibido.

Al girarme a su lado estaba sentada un hombre...de grandes ojos marrones mirándome con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

**(Pov Máximo)**

Tomé asiento en una de las sillas al lado de esa chica que acababa de conocer y miré a la profesora.

Falda negra de tubo, tacones altos, camisa blanca y pelo suelto, unas gafas de pasta negras y un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-Por lo visto tenemos un alumno nuevo ¿Y su nombre es?-.

-Máximo Casannova- dije en voz alta-.

Ella se acercó a su mesa y al agacharse para poder escribir pude tener una bonita vista de su escote... wow! menuda mujer, menuda mujer.

-¿Te pone Casannova?-.

"La voz de mi padre resonó en la cabeza: cuando quieras follarte a una puta... jamás digas que otra está mejor que ella"-.

-No... Me pones tú-.

Ella se ruborizó...

"_Esta en el recreo está a cuatro patas gimiendo tu nombre_"-.

-Pues tendrá que ponerse al día, con los deberes señor... Casannova-.

-Claro señorita-.

-Quédese este recreo le daré los apuntes y los libros que tiene que estudiar, tenemos un examen dentro de cuatro días y tendrá que estudiar mucho si quiere aprobarlo, el tema que estamos dando son las derivadas-.

Hubo un abucheo general... ¿que tenían de malo las derivadas?, yo las había estudiado en casa con Verio, Duque nos las había explicado le gustaban las matemáticas sobre todo las financieras.

-bien señorita- dije sin más y saqué una libreta sin la más mínima intención de escribir-.

Ella dictaba cosas que yo ya sabía, dejé el bolígrafo sobre la hoja de papel en blanco y cuando sonó el timbre miré a mi compañera nueva.

-¿Quieres que comamos juntos?-.

"_Traducción: ¿quieres que nos corramos juntos?"_-.

-Claro... espérame en la puerta, mi coche es el BMW negro, justo allí te lavaré a comer a un lugar que conozco bien-.

"_El picadero oficial de los actuales solteros de oro en la familia_ _Casannova, un apartamento en el centro"_-.

Me acerqué a la profesora y la miré fijamente, me senté cuando me indicó un sitio en la primera fila y fue andando hasta cerrar la puerta.

"Un bonito culo si señor..."-. cuando volvió se sentó sobre la mesa... respiré hondo y miré hacia otro lado no era apropiado...

-Usted tiene un historial bastante extenso...-.

-Sí, lo tengo-.

-¿Va a aplicarse este curso?-.

-Si...-.

-¿Tiene la más mínima idea de lo que he explicado hoy en clase?-. Tuve que reírme.

-El que me hayan expulsado por comportamiento indebido no significa que no sepa lo que está explicando, mi tío nos ha explicado estas matemáticas sencillas desde los ocho años y no se deje juzgar por mi apariencia, el que tenga dinero y recursos no significa que sea tonto-.

Me levanté y me fui dejándola con la boca abierta.

-Sus libros no me impresionan profesora novata, con usted no tengo ni para empezar-.

**(Pov Jessi)**

Este crío me había dejado con la boca abierta... ¿matemáticas sencillas? que mierda de sencillas si me costaban hasta a mi... tenía que hablar con sus padres, saber porque se fue del instituto anterior y ver sus notas quizás el chico era superdotado... bueno llevando un rolex y siendo así... varonil y guapo...

"ES UN ALUMNO"-.

Bueno... si alumno pero guapo... si yo volviese al instituto seguramente lloraría porque se me acercase. Pero no era tonta y me di cuenta de las intenciones que tenía con Eli... esas intenciones se notaban a la legua.

Miré el teléfono de contacto de su ficha y llamé.

-Señor... Hannibal Casannova-.

-¿Si?-.

-Soy la profesora de matemáticas y tutora de su hijo Máximo-.

-¿Que ha hecho?-.

-Nada... por ahora, pero quizás debería venir, y así podemos hablar sobre él-.

-¿Hora?-.

-Dentro de... dos horas... venga con su esposa así nos conocemos todos-.

-Claro-.

Y colgó...

Que hombre tan raro.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**(Máximo Pov)**

Y yo que pensé que era una niña tonta...-.

La mire fijamente mientras ella arreglaba su ropa. Había terminado de vestirse con el uniforme del instituto cuando se giro a mirarme.

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación del departamento donde la había traído. Ella fue directa.

_"quiero follarte"-._

-¿enserio tienes 17? -.

-los tengo -medio sonríe.

-te han dicho que eres un creído -.

-sí, tu cuando nos conocimos y antes de follar -.

Ella se rio y se sentó en la cama poniendo sus zapatos.

-¿vives aquí? -.

-si -. Mentí.

-ah..¿y tus padres? -.

-de vacaciones -.

-vaya, eso es bueno...-.

-eli...-.

-no, lizzy, prefiero lizzy -.

-como gustes -.

Se alzo arreglando su cabello.

-debo irme Casannova, mañana nos vemos en clases -.

Se giro y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Se escucho el ruido de la puerta al salir.

_"esta chica es demasiado liberal" -._

Deslice unos de mis cigarrillos en mi boca comenzando a fumar el mismo mientras miraba a la pared. Esto, a pesar de haber sido bueno, era sencillo. Lizzy, estaba bien pero quería algo.

Me levante de la cama cogiendo mi mocil. Llamaría a Alice, ella siempre estaba dispuesta pero cuando estaba marcando su número, el móvil sonó.

Puse el manos libres mientras me ponía mi ropa.

-Max, vuelve a casa. Duque quiere hablarnos -.

Al decir eso. Mi hermano Verio colgó. El era tan... conminativo como lo era mi padre.

**(Jessi Pov)**

Estaba terminando de revisar los trabajos de los chicos que hoy habían entregado mientras esperaba a los padres de este nuevo alumno. Casannova.

Pero no llegaban.

"_Seguramente mandaran una nota de disculpa"-._

Como siempre pasaba con los padres de estos niños ricos. Siempre ocupados en sus negocios o cirugías estéticas.

"es guapo..."

Respire hondo.

"ES MI ALUMNO. MI ALUMNO"-.

Y como tal seria tratado... me había dejado con la palabra en la boca, pero mañana ya se la devolvería...

Había intentado averiguar porque se fue de su otro instituto, pero nada. No lo pude lograr.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe haciendo que soltara los papeles que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa.

Por ella entro una ¿niña?... Si, era una niña que parecía mujer. Y detrás de ella entro un hombre, alto, serio, y con tatuajes...-

-señorita Jessi Romano, somos los padres de Máximo Casannova -.

Ese hombre hablo con una voz...-.

_"esto debe ser una broma"-. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Máximo)**

Fui hacia la casa cuando mi hermano me llamó y allí estaba

Dominic, Verio y yo... sentados en el despacho de Duque.

-He pensado que... es hora de ver como os desenvolveréis en el negocio, sois jóvenes e inexpertos claro está, pero sois un equipo, sois familia, teneis sangre Casannova por vuestras venas y eso implica una serie de responsabilidades que teneis que conllevar... se va a abrir un nuevo club en el norte de la ciudad llamado "_psicosis_" así que os encargareis de ese nuevo club... los tres-.

-Pero... no tenemos experiencia y no sabemos cómo gestionar...-

Dominic no estaba seguro de como encaminar una responsabilidad así y seamos sinceros yo tampoco tenía ni puta idea, el único feliz aquí era Verio y con esa tendencia a la marginalidad, las drogas duras y el sexo del mismo modo... se sentía como un demonio en mitad del infierno... en casa.

-Verio sabrá gestionaros, pero el primero al mando es Dominic por su papel en la familia, su mano derecha será Verio y Máximo... tu cumples el papel más importante, sin ti no hay triangulo, tu eres el que todo lo mueves, sin ti esto puede salir muy mal-.

Asentí... bonita manera de decir que eras el tercero... y que deberás pisar cabezas para que te respeten peri no yo tenía la misma sangre que Dominic, ni tampoco tenía el ingenio que mi hermano había heredado, yo era mucho más bruto... sangre y vísceras muy al puro estilo V Casannova... y Duque lo sabía, por eso en pocas palabras quiso decir "machaca".

Nos levantamos y salimos de allí.

-Esta noche hemos quedado- comenzó Dominic-.

-Nada de eso- dijo Verio- esta noche hay partida de cartas con mamá y cuando venga padre, debemos ir con él a resolver unas cosas... después tenemos que irnos-.

-¿Donde?- dijo Dominic-.

-Al club psicosis-.

-pero si hoy es el primer día...-.

-Si, por eso mismo estará lleno de gente hay que controlar la primera partida de la mercancía-.

-Vale vale- dijo Dominic- iremos, quedamos a media noche en el vestíbulo-.

**(Pov Jessi)**

-Quería conocerles para poder saber porque había salido del antiguo instituto su hijo...-.

No podía concentrarme... aquel hombre grande con tatuajes había sentado en sus piernas a esa... niña y le había dado un folio blanco y colores para que pintase.

Ella estaba pintando ajena a esta conversación.

-Em... pero ella es ¿su hija?-.

-Es mi esposa- dijo con voz de ultratumba-.

Asentí... bien... por lo menos era diez años menor que él... como mínimo.

-Es que su hijo está manteniendo relaciones con... una compañera y me preocupa el...-.

-Anny - el gran hombre tatuado le acarició la melena rubia- ¿Por qué no sales fuera a jugar un poco?-.

Ella le miró y asintió, le besó en la boca y se fue cantando una canción que si mal no había escuchado... era la de los dibujos de por la mañana... choulder...

-Señor Casannova...-.

-Seamos sinceros señorita- el hombre empezó a fumar- mi hijo es un alumno brillante, que no necesita ir a clases y si va es para tener tiempo para él mismo, conocer otras chicas... ya sabe, cosas que están a su alcance tanto por su físico como por su apellido así que tiene dos opciones como docente... humillarse ante la brillantez de mi hijo que estoy seguro usted no posee o puede intentar enseñarle cosas que él conoce desde los diez años... y ahora si me disculpa, es la hora de que Anny meriende-.

Sacó de su bolsillo un bric de zumo y salió fuera hablando con esa... niña y le dio el bric de zumo, esta lo tomó con una sonrisa y sorbió la pajita. La levantó del suelo y se fue bajo la mirada de los demás profesores...

Esto no estaba pasando.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola :D Como se habrán dado cuenta me confundí subiendo unos de los capítulos que correspondía a otro FanFic, ya lo he arreglado, y pueden leer tranquilas.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Valeria Vulturi. **_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Verio Pov)**

Una llovizna comenzaba a caer en la ciudad de Roma. El cielo se había nublado completamente con nubes grises cargadas de agua. Las leves gotas de lluvia caían sobre los cristales de la ventana del salón de juego de mi madre. Una habitación cuya decoración era unos árboles pintados en la pared. Con un sol y unas nubes sonriendo alegremente, varias de las muñecas como osos de peluches estaban esparcidos por el suelo, cuyo suelo tenía una alfombra con unos pequeños ponis. Desvié mi mirada hacia las cortinas de color rosa sujetadas por un gran moño color rosa.

Era la habitación de juego de una niña.

Ella era una niña.

Era mi madre, pero tenía la mentalidad de una niña a la cual había que proteger.

Los cachorros que ella misma había traído al salón lloriqueaban y se mordisqueaban entre sí.

-¡siiii! gane, gane de nuevo -.

Mi madre cantaba mientras aplaudía.

Me gire de la ventana dejando el paisaje que se veía a través de ella atrás. Me acerque hacia ella en dos simples sacadas, y me puse a su altura.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, con sus piernas cruzadas -como salió hacerlo los indios-Junto a mi hermano Máximo. Ambos estaban jugando a las cartas. Pero como habitamos acordado, ella siempre debía ganar. Y siempre lo hacía.

-ahora me toca jugar contigo mamá -le dije suavemente.

Pero ella junto las cartas lanzándolas por el aire.

-no quiero jugar a las cartas -dicho eso se tumbo en el suelo -me aburro.

-podemos...-.

comenzó a decir Máximo pero fue cortado.

-quiero ver tv...-.

Cogió el mando de la televisión encendiendo la misma. Comenzó a cambiar de canales, pero los canales que ella quería ver estaban bloqueados.

-Maxi... -dijo ella como solía llamar a mi hermano -los canales -murmuro extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Mire fijamente a mi hermano negando.

Nuestro padre controlaba lo que nuestra madre podía ver y no ver. Cuando él no estaba solo tenía permitido mirar dibujos animados.

-maaa- dijo mi hermano abrazándola y justo comenzaba bob esponja... - mira es Bob Esponja...-.

-pero yo quiero ver una película de miedo -susurro ella mirando nos a los dos-.

-luego tienes pesadillas mamá -comencé a decirle.

Pero no tuve tiempo a mas que ella cogió el mando de la televisión lazando el mismo hacia la pared en el preciso momento que entraba mi padre.

**(Jessi Pov)**

Y ahora estaba aquí. Frente a este club...

No quería venir, mañana tenia clases. No podía salir entre semanas... aparte no había dejado de pensar en todo el día el los padres del Casannova... en especial en su madre.

Era una niña.

"sería su verdadera madre" -.

No pude evitar preguntarme.

-vamos, vamos que ya entramos -.

Ángela -mi prima -por poco me saca el brazo mientras me jalaba hacia la entrada de este lugar.

-solo dos horas Ang...-.

-si sii, claro -.

Prácticamente me dejo sola. Ya que cuando entramos fue corriendo hacia la pista de baile.

Yo no era una persona... que le gustaba salir a estos lugares, pero tampoco dejaría a mi prima sola sabiendo que podrían hacerle algo malo.

Camine hacia la barra, lucía un vestido negro con tacones a juegos, me habia dejado suelto el cabello y maquillado discretamente.

Mañana, después de clases hablara con el Casannova.

Ya lo tenía decidido.

Mientras la musca electrónica no dejaba de sonar me fui perdiendo en mis pensamientos.

_"es guapo...no parece de 17"-._

Respire hondo intentando calmarme.

_"no lo es, y lo parece" -._

Afirme dando fin a mis pensamientos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Hannibal)**

Entré en la habitación y tomé en brazos a Anny.

-No me dejan ver una película de miedo- dijo en un susurro-.

-Luego tienes pesadillas- la besé en los labios-.

Ella hizo un puchero y suspiró.

-¿Y si la vemos los dos?-.

-Bueno... buscaré alguna suave para los dos-.

-Vale- dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Mira lo que te he traído- dije sacando una muñeca de una caja-.

-Qué bonita- sonrió y la tomó-.

-Ve a enseñarle nuestra habitación... yo hablaré con los Chicos-.

-Valee-.

Se fue corriendo hacia la habitación y miré a Verio y a Máximo.

-Me han dicho que... os vais esta noche a vuestra primera inspección-.

-Si.- dijo Verio-.

-¿Vais armados?-.

-Si-.

Verio me enseñó su arma en su cadera y Máximo hizo lo mismo.

-Cualquier cosa... llamadme-.

-Si padre- dijo Máximo-.

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui de allí hacia la habitación.

Al entrar Anny estaba en la cama.

-Peliiicula- gritó-.

-claro que si- apagué la luz y encendí el video-.

**(Pov Máximo)**

Y allí estábamos el trió maravilla en mitad de la noche de camino al club.

Dominic estaba tranquilo y Verio también, estaba nervioso no entendía porque pero algo dentro de mi decía que tenía que estar alerta... quizás me había vuelto un puto paranoico.

-Ey estas bien...-.

Dijo Dominic.

-Si... estoy bien-.

Al entrar algo hizo que mirase a la tarima... vaya vaya pero si era la profesora bailando medio borracha... la noche prometía...

_"Concéntrate en el trabajo idiota"-._

Miré al frente, unos chicos jóvenes estaban esperándonos seguramente para hablar de negocios.

Al entrar Dominic se sentó. Verio se puso a la derecha y yo a la izquierda... el juego comenzaba...

**(Jessi Pov)**

Bien…no sabía que había tomado… bueno en realidad si, un Martini pero ese Martini tenía algo en la bebida estaba segura.

No estaba totalmente fuera de mí, pero estaba a un paso no muy lejano.

Mi prima… había desaparecido y yo estaba en medio de la pista de baile.

Bailando.

Podía escuchar como la música electrónica resonaban en mi oídos, como si era lo último que escucharía. La gente bailaba entre si ajena a todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo, chicos y chicas mezclados entre sin dejar de bailar.

Estaba mareada, y sentí un ataque de nauseas.

"_¿Qué me pasaba?"-._

En ese momento al sentir que iba a caer unas fuertes manos me sujetaron de los brazos.

Levante la vista.

-¿Máximo? sin entender nada.

Podía jurar que el rio pero a causa de la música que no dejaba de sonar no podía comprobarlo.

El me llevo caminando fuera la pista.

A pesar de ser un niño…tenía fuerza, me di cuenta por cómo me sujetaba.

-yo…-.

-calla .

Un alumno me había dicho que me calle y yo como una tonta le hice caso.

-soy tu profeso…-.

-calla profesora o la castigare con la regla -.

"_¿con la regla?"-._

No había entendido.

Pero preferí callar, ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

-mi prima…-.

El se detuvo en seco mirándome -.

-he venido con ella murmura -.

-¿Cómo se llama? -.

-Ángela -.

-yo me ocupare -.

Abrió la puerta de un taxi metiéndome en él como si de nueva muñeca se tratase, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre la ciudad. Escuche como golpean contra el techo del coche.

Mire a máximo pero este en vez de estar mojado estaba completamente seco a causa de dos enormes paraguas negros que unos hombres sostenían sobre su cabeza.

-ve a casa -.

No dijo más nada solo cerro de un golpe la puerta del taxi indicando con su cabeza al chofer que ya podía arrancar.

Este así lo hiso.

No pude decir nada, pero el chofer parecía saber a dónde me llevaba.

Solo apoye mi cabeza sobre el asiento del coche mirando por la ventanilla como las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la misma.

**(Verio Pov)**

Mientras exhalada el humo por la nariz del cigarrillo que estaba fumando escuchaba la música electrónica que no dejaba de sornar en el club, miraba fijamente tras el cristal tintando del despacho.

Se podía ver claramente hacia el club sin que nadie viera hacia el despacho. Lo mismo pasaba con la calle. Se podía ver claramente hacia la calle sin que nadie pudiera vernos. Era perfecto.

Hice una mueca con la boca al ver como máximo sacaba del club a una mujer. Al parecer la conocía, si no, mi hermano no se hubiese tomado ese trabajo de sacarla de aquí después de que la hubiesen drogado.

A los pocos minutos salió con una muchacha haciendo lo mismo, la subió a un taxi y cerró la puerta del mismo.

Pero la segunda no me preocupada, en cambio la primera sí.

Seguramente sería una puta a la que se estaba follando.

Pero si era una puta, ¿Por qué se tomo tantas molestias con ella? -.

-Verio… voz de dominic me saco de mis pensamientos la mercancía -.

-voy -.

Deje el cigarrillo que estaba fumando en el cenicero girándome sobre mis propios pies saliendo del despacho junto a mi primo Dominic.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Verio)**

Cuando Máximo subió las escaleras me fijé muy mucho en sus movimientos

y quería hacerle un par de preguntas.

Cuando entró hice con mi pierna que una silla de metal se deslizase hasta chocar con las suyas.

-Siéntate- apagué mi cigarro-.

-¿Que quieres hacer, interrogarme?-.

-He visto algo por el cristal y no me ha gustado-.

-Lo que pase en mi vida privada es asunto mío-

-Precisamente por eso... vida privada... y entre familia no hay de eso, ahora dime quieres eran esas chicas-.

-Conocidas-.

-¿Del tipo follar y ya está?-.

-Del tipo "no te interesa"-.

Dominic interrumpió la charla con mi hermano, estaba blanco.

-Ey tío que te pasa- como no su fiel amigo Máximo fue a socorrerlo-.

-Ey... nos han dejado un regalo en el baño-.

-¿Cómo?- dije-.

-Seguidme-.

Fumos siguiéndole apartando a la gente bajo esos focos en los que no se veía una mierda... el baño estaba escoltado por dos hombres de negro que miraban a Dominic esperando instrucciones, al entrar todo estaba en orden pero en el último retrete había una puta muerta de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones... una puta que nosotros no habíamos contratado, al parecer se había pasado con el viaje que se había pegado en vena... heroína y era de la nuestra.

-Mierda...-.

Un bonito titular en los periódicos "hallada puta muerta en un club de la familia Casannova".

-¿Como ha pasado esto?- le dije a Dominic-.

-Oye, no me presiones- se frotaba las sienes-.

-¿Y ahora?- dije- no tengo experiencia en disolver cadáveres-.

-Llamaremos a mi padre- dijo Máximo-.

-No pretenderás llamar al señor ahora... para molestarle por nuestra incompetencia-.

-¿Conoces algún descuartizador más en la familia?-.

-Mierda... Mierda- dijo Dominic- no llames a Hannival porque entonces le deberé un favor y es mejor no deberle nada a nadie-.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Máximo-.

-Tráeme una sierra- dije entre dientes...- una sierra y un par de neveras portátiles-.

Dominic y Máximo me miraron.

-YA!-.

**(Pov Máximo)**

Había que fijarse en estos momentos lo efímera que era la vida... un días estás arriba y otro días estás...

Por amor a Cristo me estaba pareciendo a mi primo Vladimir, una puta muerta no es el fin del mundo ¿vale? nadie le puso una puta pistola en la cabeza para que se metiese esa mierda en vena, lo hizo ella porque ella lo decidió, en nosotros está esa opción de elegir, no somos animales, coño... jodida puta... estaba a punto de arruinarnos completamente.

Al entrar con las neveras portátiles miramos a Verio.

Dominic encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó en los Manises blancos nadie entraría a este baño, dos hombres nos escoltaban.

Me apoyé en la puerta y miré a mi hermano que comenzó a serrar el cuello de la puta hasta que se separó con un sonoro "crack" de su espina dorsal. Metió la cabeza en una de las neveras.

Podía escuchar el cigarro de Dominic consumiéndose, y el mío propio.

-¿Te ayudo?- dijo Dominic-.

-No, ya lo hago yo-.

Le cortó las manos, los brazos en dos partes para que cupiesen en las neveras, hizo lo mismo con las piernas y lo que más asco me dio por así decirlo fue el torso sus tripas manchaban las losas blancas.

La suerte de este baño era que en medio había un sumidero y que por higiene era esterilizado todas las noches al echar el cierre solo teníamos que recoger la sangre y de eso ya me ocuparía yo.

Me quité la chaqueta y la camisa y me arrodillé limpiando la sangre,

Dominic hizo lo mismo y Verio cerró las neveras, llamo a la puerta uno de nuestro hombres las tomó y se las llevó de allí seguramente a algún contenedor lejano para cargarle el marrón a otro.

La sangre era difícil de manchar y sabía de lo que hablaba, cuando terminamos apestaba a sangre y carne cortada.

Verio encendió un cigarro y abrió los grifos del baño los tapo hasta que el agua se desbordó por el suelo y nos manchó los zapatos pero arrastró la sangre al sumidero.

-Echo- dijo Dominic, se lavó las manos y se volvió a poner su camisa de quinientos euros-.

Yo hice lo mismo y Verio a pesar de haber hecho un descuartizamiento con ropa no se había manchado ni un poco, siempre tal perfecto en todo, tan clínico.

-Prueba superada- les dije-.

Los dos asintieron y salimos del baño, necesitaba una copa.

-Irina- le dije a una de las camareras- súbeme una ginebra cielo-.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Con dos señoritas por favor-.

-Yo y la señorita Renata iremos señor Casannova-.

Asentí y fui al despacho, después de esto tenía hambre y sabía de qué tipo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**(Jessi Pov)**_

"oh Dios…" -.

La cabeza se me partía en cientos de pedazos. Lo último que recuerdo fue haberme caído dormida en el sofá de casa.

Después nada más.

Mi despertador sonó como todas las mañanas para asistir al trabajo.

Podría faltar… pero no, no era propio de mí.

Tome una ducha rápida, me vestí y rápidamente vino hacia el instituto y para mi Eli, estaba sentada.

"_se acabara el mundo"-._

Empecé la clase como siempre.

Máximo no estaba.

Mientras explicaba el tema y todos los alumnos me miraban atentamente intentando entender, por la puerta apareció el.

No dijo nada.

Al entrar todas se giraron al verlo y lanzaron un suspiro. Seguramente se morirá por hablarle, el saludo animadamente a Eli y se sentó a su lado.

También pude notar como algunos de sus compañeros le lazaron una mirada de odio.

"_hoy es el día" -._

Sí, claro que, hoy hablaría con él.

Un muchachito no me intimidaría, claro que no.

Podría ser notaba pero sabia como tratar a un adolecente, me había preparado para estos casos.

Fingí no darme cuenta de la situación siguiendo explicando el tema.

Aunque podía escuchar los murmullos de Eli y máximo.-

-silencio -.

Y ya no escuche mas nada.

En el momento que iba a decir la fecha del examen el timbre del receso sonó. Todos se levantaron-

-Casannova, quédese -.

Dije sentándome en la silla del escritorio.

Al quedarme sola con él, lo mire fijamente. El también lo hiso, no decía nada.

-¿piensa que esto es un juego? -.

-deberías darme las gracias -.

-¿las gracias? -.

-sí, si no fuera por mí, te habrían violado dos o tres o vaya a saber cuántos mas, a ti y a tu prima. Estaban drogadas. No vuelvas a ir a unos de esos clubes -.

Y lo ultimo sino como una orden.

-yo…-.

-usted nada, no tiene idea de lo que puede llegar a pasar -.

"mierda… este niño hablaba como un hombre"-.

Lo mire.

"compostura" -.

-pues entonces gracias, y si quiero volver a ir, ire. Solo eres un niño que…-.

Todo paso muy rápido.

No dijo nada. Solo se levanto de un golpe haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo. Se acerco hacia mí con ese uniforme que le quedaba tan jodidamente bien…y me sujeto del brazo haciendo que me levantara.

Era mucho más alto que yo, y llevar tacones no tenía nada que ver, que me ganara en altura.

-Cas….-.

Me giro sobre el escritorio haciendo que quede boca abajo. Levanto mi falda y rompió mi tanga de un tirón.

Iba a quejarme. Pero una de sus manos tapo mi boca.

Acerco su mano mi sexo rozando con sus dedos el mismo a la vez que podía sentir su erección en mi trasero. Sin evitarlo gemir.

El introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi sexo, jadee por la sorpresa a la vez que me retorcía levemente.

-¿Es virgen profesora? -dijo él con la voz enronquecida.

"_mierda…mierda..Mierda"-._

No espero respuesta que con su pulgar pude sentir como rozaba mi clítoris. Gemí nuevamente de placer.

El retiro la mano de mi sexo y azoto mi trasero con fuerza con ella.

-no vuelvas a decirme que soy un niño -.

Retiro la mano de su boca, y salió del salón dejándome…tan caliente.

**(Pov Máximo) **

-¿Qué quería la bruja? -.

Lizz se sentó a mi lado bebiendo un zumo de naranja.

-nada en especial, solo que preste atención en clases -dije para zajar el tema.

-necesita follar esa mujer, se le nota en la cara que jamás tuvo un orgasmo -.

La mire.

-apuesto un brazo que es virgen -dijo riendo.

No pude evitarlo y rei levemente.

-quien sabe…. .

Todos habían vuelto al salón y nosotros también lo hicimos. La profesora estaba totalmente recuperada con su ropa arreglada.

-el examen será el jueves próximo…-.

Se escucharon varias quejas, pero ellas las ignoro y comenzó a copiar en la pizarra.

Se me había ocurrido una idea….

Me levante arrastrando mi silla hacia delante…me sente prácticamente frente a ella.

-es para poner más atención divertido

No dijo nada. Solo siguió copiando. Estaba de espalda a clases nadie podía verme. Era el momento.

Desabroche mis pantalones y saque mi miembro para que ella lo viera al girarse. Espere unos segundos y así paso.

Al verlo se quedo con la boca medio abierta. Sonriendo deslice mi mano sobre el mientras me miraba.

Ella se giro rápidamente saliendo corriendo.

No pude evitar y me reí arreglando mis pantalones.

**(Jessi Pov)**

"LO HABIA ECHO"

Tuve que irme. No pude quedarme… eso, eso era demasiado grande.

"¿Seria real?" -.

-compostura murmure mientras caminaba a un lado a otro en el pasillo.

"es tu alumno. TU ALUMNO"-.

Podía perder todo si esto se llegase a saber… y como me había tocado.

Negué rápidamente.

Esto no podía seguir así. Hablaría seriamente con sus padres. Hoy mismo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**(Pov Jessi)**_

Esto no podía quedar así, su comportamiento estaba muy mal y no se me ocurrió otra forma de humillarlo que llamando a sus padres y contarles que era propenso a la desnudez en clase... lo de los dedos sobre la mesa me lo prefería reservar...

Llamé al señor Hannibal Casannova, muy cercano al director por otra parte.

Esperé unos diez minutos porque dijo que estaba de camino y de nuevo se presentó con esa niña que esta vez sostenía un vaso de las princesas Dinsey...

_"Encantador y retorcidamente pervertido"-._

-Siéntense-.

Les indiqué. El hombre grande y tatuado se sentó en una de las sillas que para su cuerpo se quedó bastante pequeña y la mujer/niña se sentó sobre sus piernas y miró su vaso como si fuese un tesoro grande.

-Les he llamado porque su hijo ha tenido una conducta impropia en clase-.

-¿Que ha hecho?-.

De nuevo este hombre se puso a fumar... suspiré.

-Ha mostrado partes íntimas en clase-.

-¿cómo? eso no es posible-.

-ME ESTÁ TACHANDO DE MENTIROSA-.

La niña/mujer se tapó los oídos y oculto su cara en el pecho del tatuado.

-Shhh- el hombre la acarició- ¿Porque no vas a fuera a jugar Anny?-.

Ella asintió y se fue corriendo.

-No quería...-.

-No vuelva a gritarme ni a mí ni a mi esposa-.

Mierda eso dio miedo...

-¿Que ha pasado exactamente?-.

-Su hijo se la ha sacado en mi presencia... nadie se ha dado cuenta-.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?-.

-No...-.

-Bien entonces tenga esto- el hombre sacó un fajo de billetes de quinientos y los dejó sobre la mesa- olvidemos, el color violeta es un buen color para olvidar-.

-¿Me está...?-.

-Sobornando- se levantó- puede llamarlo como quiera, no se lo diga a nadie... o habrá problemas, haré que le retiren la licencia de profesora por pedofilia-.

-¿Cómo...?-.

-Me ha escuchado, adiós-.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

**(Pov Máximo)**

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO MAXIMO-.

Mi padre gritaba y Verio fumaba mirando distraído por la ventana.

-Fue un juego-.

-He tenido que sobornar a esa...-.

-Cuidado con lo que dices-.

Verio me miró y lo hizo de la misma forma que mi padre fijo y serio.

-¿Esa mujer es para ti algo más?-.

-Yo...-.

-¿ESA MUJER LO ES?-.

-Me gusta-.

-Joder Maximo... a tu edad a mí me gustaba hasta la más puta de todas-.

-¿Por qué gritais?-.

Mi madre entró en el salón y nos miró a todos, abrazando su muñeca.

-No gritamos- la voz de mi padre cambió al instante-.

-Si... si gritan-.

Mi madre fue corriendo a los brazos de mi padre y este la sentó en la mesa.

-Solo hablamos-.

-Vale... ¿y porque hablan gritando?-.

-Mamá- dijo Verio- ¿quieres ir a jugar?-.

Ella negó y abrazó a mi padre.

-Quiero ir a la cama con vuestro padre-.

_"Yupi te has librado de esta gracias a tu angelical madre"-._

-Soluciona tus problemas con esa mujer- sentenció mi padre-.

Asentí y vi como se la llevó de allí en brazos.

-Buenas noches bebés- dijo mi madre a mí y a Verio-.

-Buenas noches mamá- dijimos al unisonó-.

-De la que te has librado...- dijo mi hermano-.

-Si...-.

-Anda vamos a tomar una copa-.

-Si... ¿y Dominic?-.

-Esta con dos mujeres en su habitación-.

-Ahh... bueno- suspiré-.

Ahora tocaba charla con Verio... genial...


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**(Máximo Pov)**

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Verio parecía más mi padre que mi hermano...tan joven y tan amargado.

Intente por todos los medios intentar escuchar lo que estaba diciendo pero no podía. Era terriblemente aburrido, mucho. y más que mucho.

Bostece.

-¿te aburro? - la voz de Verio sonó como la de mi padre.

Era idéntico...

-si -.

-Máximo, esto no es un broma ella es solo una...-.

-no lo digas Verio, no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo -.

-¿tanto te interesa? -.

No dije nada.

-lo tomare como un sí -.

- no Verio...-.

-follatela y termina con este juego, puedes traernos problemas a todos -.

Respire hondo.

_"siempre tan exagerado" -._

-hermano, exageras...-.

-no lo hago, sabes que tengo razón y eso te molesta -.

Dijo y medio sonrió como mi padre.

_"coño...hasta daba miedo"-._

La mesera dejo nuestros tragos sobre la mesa mientras la puta música no dejaba de sonar. No entendía como Verio podía estar en un sitio como este.

Todos hombres mayores fumando y bebiendo mientras de fondo se escuchaba una música clásica.

-¿amigos? -dijo la mesera sonriendo -.

-no princesa somos hermanos, puedes retirarte -.

Al decir eso, ella con una sonrisa dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Mire a mi hermano.

-Ve...-.

-no quiero volver a enterarme que hay un problema con esa mujer porque yo mismo me encargare de desaparecerla -.

**(Jessi Pov)**

Me había quedado hasta tarde en este instituto. Debía hablar con el director y lo haría.

Cuando este salió de su despacho lo seguí.

-oh querida ¿cómo te encuentras? -.

El viejo Aro Vulturi, director de esta institución siempre tenia segundas...intenciones. Muchas caían. Pero yo no. No era ninguna puta.

-bien bien -mentí saber la dirección de unos de mis alumnos, de Máximo Casannova -.

El se paró en seco miran dome fijamente.

-¿por qué? -.

-debo...debo hablar con su padre -.

-ustedes no tiene nada que hablar con el señor Casannova. Cualquier inconveniente, avise a dirección -.

Me dejo con la palabra en la boca mientras se iba.

Suspire. Esto no debía quedar así.

Entre en el despacho del director, era tarde y no había nadie. Busque en su computadora el nombre de la dirección lo agende y me fui de allí. Mañana temprano, que era sábado, iría para devolverle el dinero.

**(Anny Pov)**

Bese a Hannival en el cuello y el sonrió mientras me abrazaba.

-¿por qué la profesora de Max ha gritado? -.

Lo mire a la vez que él lo hiso-

-no se ha dado cuenta, no lo volverá hacer mi niña -.

-vale... ¿y qué quería? -.

-nada importante, no volverá a llamar -.

-¿y por qué ha llamado hoy? -.

-por nada Anny, ya duerme, ha pasado tu hora de dormir -.

-pues yo quiero saber que te ha dicho, ahora -.

Hannival rio roncamente haciendo que me tumbe en la cama, tapo mi cuerpo desnudo con la sabanas de la cama.

-no me des órdenes -.

Apago las luces y enterré mi rostro en tu brazo.

-vale... -.

Senti como sus dedos iban acariciando mi espalda.

-la semana que viene es el cumple de Max... -sonreí.

-lo recuerdo -.

-quiero hacerle una fiesta -.

Lo mire en la oscuridad.

-vale, puedes hacerle una fiesta -.

-pero que sea sorpresa, es mucho muy divertido -.

El rio.

-vale, que sea sorpresa -.

Lo abrace fuerte por el cuello.

-habrá globos, tartas, helado y gorritos de fiesta -.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**(Pov Máximo)**

Estaba sentado en la cama, acababa de tener una reunión bastante buena con dos sirvientas de la casa, y es que aquí éramos así de dos en dos o de tres en tres...

Cerré los ojos y escuché la puerta sonar.

-Ey gilipollas- dijo Dominic sentándose a mi lado-.

-¿Tu también has venido a que te de lo tuyo primo?-.

-Oh si!- gimió-.

-Déjalo me da escalofríos-.

-Lo sé por eso lo hago-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Tu madre...-.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Que está llorando porque le ha pasado algo, tu padre no está y no quiere hablar con nadie-.

-¿Y Verio... hoy le tocaba cuidarla a él?-.

-Está ocupado... sabes cómo es con el sexo y esas cosas... necesita sus juguetes y eso lleva tiempo-.

-Vale, no le digas nada a mi padre-.

-Conozco el procedimiento...-.

Se metió bajo las mantas.

-Tengo frío-.

-Bueno duérmete pero no toques mis...-.

-¿Trajes?-.

-Armas... las colecciono desde los trece años-.

-Vale vale-.

Salí de allí y fue hacia el salón... no estaba, así que fui hacia el hombre que sabía todo lo que estaba pasando en la casa... Duque.

Llamé a su despacho y se escuchó un ruido y después más ruidos y crujidos.

-Pasa-.

Pasé y vi a Bree sentada en el suelo jugando con un par de muñecas.

-Emmm no quería interrumpir-.

-Pues lo has hecho...-.

-¿Y mi madre?-.

-Está en el pasillo norte de la zona este de la casa-.

-Vale...-.

Mierda no sabía donde coño estaba eso.

-Señorito- dijo Havers- yo le acompañaré-.

-Gracias Havers-.

Seguí al viejo mayordomo hasta llegar al pasillo indicado. Anny lloraba sentada sobre la alfombra.

Me agaché y la levanté del suelo.

-¿Que pasa mamá?-.

-Mi vaso se rompió-.

Su vestido de puntillas blancas estaba manchado de barro y sus zapatos de charol también.

-Bueno... mandaré a Verio para que te compre otro-.

-¿De verdad...?-.

-Si...-.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Al llegar estaba reventado, tenía ganas de una ducha, algo caliente de comer y un buen polvo... Anny... necesitaba estar con ella.

Me crucé a Duque que llevaba dormida a Bree en brazos.

-¿Dónde está mi Anny?-.

-Está... con Máximo, llorando, estaba sucia, ve a ocuparte de ella-.

Arrugué la frente... ¿sucia?.

Me crucé con Havers.

-Havers...-.

-En el pasillo norte de la parte este- dijo-.

Asentí y allí fui.

Máximo tenía en brazos a su madre que no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

Ella se soltó del agarre de su hijo y vino hacia mí. La levanté del suelo.

-Mi vaso se ha roto...-.

Miré a Máximo.

-Verio ha ido por uno nuevo-.

Asentí y la llevé hacia el baño más cercano. Una vez allí le quité la ropa y la metí la bañera, le lavé el pelo y el cuerpo para después secarla.

La vestí con otro vestido limpio y la peiné.

-Pronto vendrán con tu vaso nuevo- le dije y la besé-.

Ella asintió.

-¿Estás cansado?-.

-Un poco...-.

Pasaba el cepillo por su cabello mojado hasta que quedó sin un nudo y escuché la puerta.

-Adelante-.

Verio vino con una bolsa rosa con flores dibujadas.

-Mira mamá-.

Ella extendió su mano y abrió la bolsa. Sonrió al instante al ver un vaso nuevo.

Le hice dos trenzas y até lazos rosas en las puntas para que no se soltasen.

-Anny ve a jugar en la cama con el vaso-.

Ella asintió y se fue a dar botes sobre la cama. Salí y miré a Verio.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-.

-El... está...-.

-Quiero que te ocupes de esa mujer a la que ronda-.

-Lo haré-.

-Verio es importante sabes que solo confío en ti cuando quiero un trabajo bien hecho-.

-Lo sé...-.

-Ese es mi chico-.

Él sonrió y le sonríe de vuelta.

-tu madre ha hecho una fiesta para tu hermano asegúrate de que esté aquí a la hora de cenar-.

-Claro-.

-Bien hecho-.

Volví a entrar y fui con ella a la cama.

-He pedido que traigan comida para ti- dijo ella con una sonrisa-.

-Muy bien-.

La besé en los labios y la tomé de las caderas, un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios...

-Te necesito Anny-.

Ella asintió y me besó otra vez.

**(Pov Verio)**

-Max- dije llamándole, estaba practicando tiro en el jardín con Dominic eran las ocho de la tarde y ya la cena estaba organizada según mi madre hoy era el cumpleaños de mi hermano-.

-¿Si?-.

-Hora de cenar-.

Asintió y junto con Dominic entraron al entrar mi madre y mi tía Judith. Echaron confetis de colores sobre Máximo.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- gritaron a la vez-.

El mantel era blanco y los cubiertos de plata, los platos eran azules por petición de las que organizaron la fiesta había gorritos individuales de cumpleaños y servilletas de dibujos animados.

Nos miramos unos a otros, Bree se puso su gorrito y Lucía que estaba de vacaciones para visitar al a familia hizo lo mismo... mi madre y Judith. Cantaban cumpleaños feliz a Máximo que me miraba con la expresión

_"te mataré"._

Suspiré y encendí un cigarro.

_Pervertidos_...


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**(Máximo Pov)**

Mataría a mi hermano, y podría jurar que lo disfrutaría.

Esto era… era… era propio de mi madre.

Todos estábamos sentados en la enorme mesa del comedor con un trozo de tarta en frente de nosotros.

Todos, pero todos, estábamos un gorrito de fiesta.

Duque, V, Hakon, mi padre, su amigo Troy, Dominic, el Reverendo de la hija de duque -. Rey, marido de la hija de troy -. Hasta yo mismo…-.

Y las mujeres, pero ellas parecía no molestarles en especial a mi madre, Bree y Judith.

El único que parecía feliz…era Hakon que comía tarta como si nada con ese ridículo gorrito de fiesta.

Quería salir corriendo pero si hacia eso, mi madre se pondría mal…ella, ella no lo hiso con mala intención, era una niña y para ella este tipo de fiesta estaba bien.

El comedor estaba decorado con varias clases de globos de distintos colores, tanto colgados como en el suelo. Había tantos globos en el suelo que ocupada todo el suelo tapándolo por completo el mismo.

Estaba un poco cansado…-.

"_eso eso" -._

Diré que estoy cansado y me iré a mi habitación, mi madre no se sentirá mal y me iré de esta maravillosa fiesta.

Y cuando estuve a punto de hablar Bree apoyo las manos en la mesa y miro a su hijo sonriendo.

-hijo…el día de tu cumpleaños te hare una fiesta igual.

Okey….la cara de dominic era todo un poema.

-e invitare a tus amigos de la universidad -.

Mordí mi lengua para evitar reírme.

Por Dios…la cara de Dominic, estaba espantado.

-me parece una fantástica idea cortando un trozo de trata también me ha dicho que quiere una fiesta igual-

Mi madre sonrió.

-e iré personalmente a buscar a los amigos de Verio de nuevo y para evitar reírme lleve un trozo de trata a mi boca masticando despacio.

Verio como dominic miraron a sus padres pero estos no hicieron casos.

-¿haremos la fiesta? mi madre y Bree a la vez a sus maridos.

-por supuesto ellos.

Mi hermano como Dominic me miraron con cara "te mataremos"-.

Los mire fijamente diciendo "se lo merecen por no decirme nada"-.

Nuestras charlas silenciosas solo nosotros las entendíamos.

-ey..¿el cumpleaños de quién es? -.

Todos se giraron, incluyéndome, al escuchar a Vladimir.

-AAAAHHHHH, mi bebe hermoso -.

Ate fue corriendo hacia el abrazándolo.

-es el cumple de Max.. mi madre.

Vladimir abrazo a su madre mirándome.

-¿no estás un poco grande para esos gorritos? -.

-noo! El es un bebe! madre le grito.

-vale, vale, no he dicho nada -.

Respire hondo.

"_genial, ahora hasta Vladimir me cargaba" -._

El se sentó en la mesa y obligadamente se puso unos de esos gorritos.

-tartaaaaaa y le saco el plato a su hermana.

Ella solo suspiro-.

-¿y tu mujer? V.

"_si, si, cambien de tema, y así me puedo ir" -._

-llegara mañana con Sofía simplemente y comenzó a comer.

-yo… un poco cansado así que…-.

-señorito Máximo Havers.

"_¿y ahora qué?"-._

-tiene una visita -.

**(Jessi Pov)**

Esto debía ser una puta broma.

"_por favor, que esto sea una broma" -._

Ese comedor estaba lleno de globos. Y no solo eso, había dos más mujeres/niñas allí, junto con varios hombres y uno totalmente tatuado que me miraban como si fuera una intrusa.

-¿profesora? -.

Al escuchar la voz de máximo lo mire, estaba con un gorrito de fiesta.

-esto no puede ser…aquí son todos unos pervertidos -.

"MIERDA" -.

-Yo…-.

"_MIERDA MIERDA, ESO NO SE DECIA" -._

Las mujeres/niñas me miraron sin entender. Y tres hombres, el padre de máximo, el tatuado y otro con los ojos marrones se levantaron de sus asientos.

Uno rubio con su cabello medio largo comenzó a reír.

-ni te imaginas y siguió comiendo ¿tarta?-.

-yo me ocupare voz.

-¿profesor Blake? -.

-el mismo querida, ven, vayamos hablar fuera de aquí -.

Dijo él, y tomándome delicadamente del brazo habíamos salidos de allí. Después de encontrar esta casa, que más de casa era un palacio, me encontré con esa fiesta infantil…era mucho para mí.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**(Pov Máximo)**

Mi hermano Verio hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me acercase a ver de qué coño estaban hablando.

Pero no lo hice, nunca había hecho esto con una mujer y no lo haría ahora... seguro que era una ex sumisa de Vladimir... negué lento con la cabeza y fui hacia el jardín.

Dominic vino detrás de mí, quité ese ridículo gorro de mi cabeza y vi que Dominic hizo lo mismo.

-Ey... ¿Estás bien?-.

-No se cómo sentirme ahora mismo-.

-Vamos, seguro que no es nada...-.

-¿Has visto lo mismo que yo? Vladimir la ha manejado como lo haría un dominante con su sumisa-.

-Espera ver que te dice-.

-No seas tonto, lo negarán-.

-No seas mal pensado ¿vale?-.

-¿Entonces que se te ocurre?-.

-No lo sé Máximo... no lo sé-.

Me senté en la hierba y esperé a que Dominic liase el primero porro.

-¿Tanto te gusta esa mujer?-.

-No se... no es como las que he conocido hasta ahora-.

-Eso está claro, es mayor que tu-.

-No por mucho-.

-Si... es verdad parece joven-.

-Tendrá la edad de Verio más o menos-.

-¿Como se llama?-.

-Jessy-.

-Suena a rabalera-.

-Oye eso no ayuda-.

-Bueno... solo digo que no es nombre de profesora-.

-Pues lo es, y es buena-.

-Vale compañero, te diré lo que haremos hoy, vamos a fumarnos estos porros... y después vamos a ir a un club nuevo en las afueras, allí te presentaré a dos preciosas chicas llamadas Missy y Bissy que son gemelas y están locas por chupar, y después de eso... yo que se podemos ir a lanzar piedras desde un tejado a alguna cuarentona infiel y llamar al marido para que la pille mientras comemos Carte Dor de chocolate blanco ¿te hace?-.

-Me hace...-.

-Pues voy por coca y vuelvo enseguida-.

-Vale...-.

Me gustaban las terapias de Dominic... siempre funcionaban.

**(Pov Jessy)**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Estaba... quería devolverle el dinero al señor Casannova-.

-¿A cuál de todos?-.

-Hannibal, me dejó dinero para que evadiese algo que ha pasado con... su hijo-.

-¿Das clase a Verio?-.

-No, a Max-.

Pude jurar que el profesor respiró hondo.

-¿Que te ha pasado con el chico?-.

-¿puedo ser sincera con usted?-.

-Claro-.

-Sabe... se la sacó mientras daba clase-.

Vladimir reía hasta no poder más.

-Y luego de eso me puso contra la mesa-.

Su sonrisa despareció.

-Y me tocó...-.

-¿Y fue consensual?-.

-Si... no... Mierda, no lo sé-.

-¿Te gusta el chico?-.

-No lo se... no he hablado demasiado con él es tan... egocéntrico-.

-¿Quieres un consejo?-.

-Si...-.

-Habla con Dominic... si te ganas a Dominic... te ganarás a Máximo-.

-¿Dominic?-.

-Es su primo pero más su hermano...-.

-¿Quién es Verio?-.

-El hermano mayor de Máximo-.

-Ah...-.

-Su madre es... especial como has podido ver-.

-Si...-.

-Se comportan como niñas porque a ellos les gusta un rollo psicológico muy chungo...-.

-Entiendo-.

-Para ellos ellas, son lo mejor que tienen así que no te metas con ellas ¿vale?, sobre todo con Bree, entre las mujeres de aquí sería como la reina-.

-Entiendo profesor-.

-Bueno ahora ve a hablar con Hannival estoy segura de que te espera en el despacho-.

Asentí.

-Tercera puerta a la izquierda-.

Asentí otra vez... esto sería complicado... estaba tan confundida.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Jessi Pov)**

Camine hacia donde el profesor me había dicho. Respire hondo.

Toque la puerta de aquel despacho, después de unos segundos se escucho la voz de aquel hombre. Al escucharla abrí la puerta entrando.

Toda la decoración eran en colores oscuros, en el suelo había una alfombra persa. La mujer/niña de Máximo allí en cuatro jugando con un coche de Barbie.

Intente ignorarla y mire al señor Casannova. Hannival Casannova.

-anny con con voz profunda -. Tenemos visitas.

Ella se levanto del suelo y fue corriendo hacia su lado. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y ambos me miraron.

Respire hondo.

Me acerque hacia el escritorio.

-¿de dónde conoces a mi primo? -.

-fue mi profesor cuando estaba estudiando, fui su asistente un año, también me ayudo a conseguir el trabajo en el instituto -.

_"¿para qué mentir?, esa era la verdad?"_

Saque el dinero de mi bolso y se lo deje arriba del escritorio.

-no necesito que me soborne dije con voz firme que la actitud de su cambie respecto a mi persona, porque no tengo ganas ni mucho menos tiempo para seguir soportando su actitud de niño rico. Buenas noches -.

No dije más nada. Solo me gire de allí saliendo, no tenia mas nada que decir.

**(Hannival Pov)**

-no he entendido lo que ha dicho esa mujer -.

Mire hacia anny que me miraba fijamente.

-no fue nada interesante mi niña - bese en los labios.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Se fue corriendo hacia el coche de juguete siguiendo jugando con él.

Mire hacia la puerta, la misma puerta en donde tan solo cinco minutos haba salido esa mujer. Tenía actitud para venir y decirme en la cara lo que acababa de decirme.

Pero aun así era mejor tenerlo vigilada.

Si había alguna inconveniente mas...yo mismo me haría cargo de ella.

Así nos ahorraríamos varios problemas.

**(Máximo Pov)**

Estaba cansado, borracho y drogado.

_"espero que mi madre no vea..."-._

Y por suerte así paso.

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando entraba en casa con Dominic, este subió directamente las escaleras en cambio yo me senté en el sofá del recibidor mirando hacia delante.

_"¿qué coño me estaba pasando con la profesora...?"-._

-Máximo...-.

Gire mi rostro y allí estaba Rosa María, la esposa de Vladimir.

-¿cómo te encuentras? -.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, también lo hice.

-bien-mentí -.¿y tú?-.

-muy bien, deje a Sofía junto a su padre, están desatiendo sobre los límites que puede alcanzar Sofi...-.

_"que tío más raro"-._

-¿no deberías hacer eso tu con tu marido? -.

Ella rió negando.

-Vladimir me ha contado que anoche has tenido visitas -.

_"ohh.. y también le cuenta sobre sus sumisas..."-._

-si...-.

-Jessi es una buena chica, no le traigas problemas Maxi -.

-¿la conoces? -.

-Claro, es una buena amiga, fue alumna de Vladimir, también fue su asistente miro ha costado mucho llega a donde estar, y todo lo hiso ella sola, estudiando y trabajando.

_"mierda" -._

-entiendo...-.

-¡mamma! escucho como mi prima gritaba.

-debo irme, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho -.

Se levanto y desapareció.

Respire hondo.

Necesitaba una ducha.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**(Pov Máximo)**

Desperté con la cabeza como un bombo, y encima hoy había clases.

Miré la hora, llegaría tarde. Me di una rápida ducha y me puse uno de mis uniformes.

Fui andando hacia el salón allí estaba mi padre y mi madre desayunando.

Me lancé contra la cesta de bollos y tomé uno.

-Me voy llego tarde...-.

Fui rápidamente a coger mi coche pero no estaba...

-Hoy vamos en limusina- dijo Dominic-.

Asentí y los dos subimos al coche Su instituto estaba al lado del mío.

Cuando llegamos fui corriendo hacia la puerta y entré en la clase.

-Llega tarde- la señorita jessy estaba vestida de negro-.

Muy acorde con su humor.

Me senté al lado de Eli y respiré todo lo hondo que pude... polinomios de segundo grado... algo muy fácil.

Cuando acabó la clase miré la profesora y me acerqué

a ella.

-Había pensado mal de ti-.

-¿cómo?-.

-Sí, creía que te follabas a Vladimir-.

-No, él es mi profesor-.

-Ya lo se me lo dijo su mujer...-.

-¿Que quieres Máximo?-.

-Quiero una cita contigo-.

-No es posible-.

-claro que lo es profesora-.

Di un par de pasos hacia ella y ella me miró fijo y por un largo tiempo.

-Porque sé que desde que te puse contra esta mesa... no has pensado en otra cosa-.

Su respiración se hizo sonora, la escuchaba desde donde estaba. Cerré la puerta de la clase con pestillo.

-¿Qué hace...?-.

-Es la hora del descanso-.

-No es posible, Max tu eres un alum...-.

No la dejé terminar, la cogí de la cara y la besé en la boca con total desazón. Cuando se separó de mí apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

La senté sobre la mesa y le quité su ropa interior.

Levanté su falda, ella estaba atónita.

Y cuando paré sus manos sujetaron la camisa de mi uniforme y me acercaron a ella.

_"Eso es nena... verás todo lo que tengo para ofrecer"-._

Esto sería rápido y sin tiempo, miré el reloj en diez minutos esto estaría lleno de gente otra vez...

Me desabroché los pantalones y bajé mi boxer, mi erección estaba a punto de estallar. Toqué con mis dedos su sexo y ella gimió.

-Shhh-.

Ella mordió sus labios dejándolos rojos, la besé de nuevo y metí mis dedos en ella... era virgen... una profesora virgen. Esto no se veía todos los días.

Sus uñas pintadas en rojo se clavaban en mi espalda y di la primera embestida fue dura, fuerte... la segunda todavía más...

Ella volvió a gemir pero la callé con un profundo beso, mi lengua tocaba la de ella y mi cadera no daba de sí empujando contra ella una vez... y otra... y otra hasta que la hice correrse. Su espalda se tensó sobre aquella mesa de escritorio y la mía también, una electricidad me recorrió por completo corriéndome, llenándola.

Me separé de ella... y escuché su respiración totalmente jocosa.

-Esta tarde a las ocho en esta dirección- le di mi tarjeta-.

Ella asintió y se incorporó arreglando su ropa.

-Procura disimular era cara de recién follada profesora- le susurré-.

Sus mejillas se encendieron.

Tomé mi mochila y salí de allí, había quedado con Dominic para tomar unas cervezas.

**(Pov Jessy)**

No podía concentrarme... tenía una clase y no podía concentrarme así que los mandé a hacer ejercicios, estaba sentada y miraba la mesa de mi escritorio... había sido follada por primera vez en un aula... bien, me llevaba el record en originalidad.

Miré la tarjeta que me había dado, una tarjeta negra y estaba escrita con un bolígrafo dorado... hasta en esto eran distinguidos.

Estaba nerviosa... quería volverle a ver.

El día transcurrió más en mis pensamientos que en clases.

Salí cuando el día acabó, eran las dos de la tarde tenía hambre y una hamburguesa me esperaba en casa que había sobrado de la noche anterior.

Miré de lejos a Máximo estaba en la puerta con Dominic y también estaba su madre...

Ellos hablaban y no se dieron cuenta que esa niña/mujer se me había acercado.

-Hola- dijo felizmente-.

-Hola-.

-Soy la madre de Máximo-.

-Si... lo sé-.

-Quería saber cómo va en sus asignaturas-.

-Pues... no lo sé en matemáticas va bien es un chico inteligente pero...-.

-¿Pero?-.

La mire.

-¿de verdad eres así o actúas así para gustarle a tu marido?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

Su sonrisa despareció.

-Tendrías que ayudar más a tu hijo, dejar de ser una niña totalmente equivocada de la vida-.

No dije más. Me fui corriendo hacia la parada del bus.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

**(Máximo Pov)**

-¿Qué ha pasado? -.

Dominic me miraba mientras fumaba su puro al igual que lo hacia su padre.

Lo mire.

-me la he follado arriba de la mesa del aula…-.

-woow, ¿se hiso la difícil o no? -.

-al principio pero lo mejor fue…-.

Se escucho un llanto.

Los dos miramos a nuestro costado y mi madre no estaba.

"¿Qué coño ha pasado?" -.

Me gire de nuevo y ella estaba frente a la puerta del instituto con las manos en su rostro, desde aquí se podía escuchar como lloraba.

Me acerque rápidamente hacia ella abrazándola -.

-mamá, ¿Qué pasado? -.

Ella no dijo nada, solo siguió llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo dominic a mi lado.

-no tengo idea -.

Lo mire sin entender.

-hace cinco minutos estaba a nuestro lado.

-quiero irme -dijo llorando llorando -quiero ver a hannival -.

Con dominic nos miramos.

Si mi padre llegaba a verla en este estado, seguro nos mataría a mí, y a mi primo antes de preguntarnos qué pasó.

-mamá. ¿No quieres contarme que ha pasado?-.

-QUE NO, QUE ME QUIER IR

Respire hondo.

-vale, vale, vayamos -.

Subimos a la limusina junto a mi madre y nos encaminamos rumbo a la casa.

**(Dominic Pov)**

No dejaba de llorar…parecía que se quedaría sin agua dentro de poco. Lo peor era que no decía nada, solo lloraba.

Con max con miramos sin saber qué hacer. Hace unos diez minutos estaba bien y ahora esto. No entendía.

Al llegar a casa ella abrió la puerta de la limusina y se bajo corriendo entrando en la casa. Con máximo nos bajamos y también entramos.

Anny había corrido a brazos de Hannival que la había levantando del suelo y le estaba acariciando su espalda intentando calmarla, lo cual consiguió haciendo que deje de llorar.

Mi padre, V y Verio.

-¿Qué ha pasado Máximo? -.

Verio le hablo a su hermano como su padre.

-no lo sé, estábamos hablando con dominic, ella se alejo y de la nada comenzó a estar así -.

-¿en donde estaban? -dijo mi padre -.

-en la puerta del instituto de Max…-.

-Anny, ¿dime que ha pasado? -dijo Hannival con voz tranquila.

Mi madre entro en el salón sentándose al lado de mi padre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le susurro-.

Anny escondió su rostro en el torso de Hannival.

-estaba con Max y dominic -susurro Anny-

-¿y qué ha pasado con ellos?- pregunto mirándonos a ambos -.

-con ellos nada pero -.

-¿pero qué peque?-dijo V -.¿que ha pasado?-.

-la profesora de matemática de Max -susurro ella.

Y pude jurar como Max respiro hondo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella mamá?- pregunto Verio serio -.

-me ha dicho algo que no entendí actuó así para gustarte -dijo y abrazo fuerte a Hannival -.

"_esa mujer tiene sus horas contadas" -._

-me dijo que yo no ayudo a mi hijo -murmuro y comenzó a llorar de nuevo -y que tenía que dejar de ser una niña equivocada de la vida -.

Máximo como Hannival y Verio respirando hondo a la vez.

Hannival le dijo algo al oído que hiso que dejara de llorar de nuevo, pero apostaba que en cualquier momento lloraría de nuevo.

-yo no soy una buena madre y nuevamente, como sabia, comenzó a llorar.

Se alejo de Hannival y salió corriendo del salón.

El padre como el hermano miraron de la misma forma a Máximo, él sabía lo que significaba pero el ignorándolo por completo salió detrás de su madre.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

**(Pov Máximo)**

Esto no pintaba bien, mi madre no dejaba de llorar. Verio y yo estábamos fuera de la habitación y aún así se escuchaba a mi padre hablarle en susurros y ella llorar...

-La has liado pero bien- dijo Verio-.

-Yo no hice nada-.

-Lo ha hecho esa mujer que está relacionada contigo... para el caso es el mismo... joder mírala como esta es una niña ¿vale? y esa puta la ha echo sentirse así, o lo solucionas o yo mismo iré esta noche y le arrancaré la cabeza y me dará igual que sea una mujer-.

Asentí.

-Lo haré, esta tarde quedé con ella, haré que pida perdón-.

-Bien-.

Verio se fue por el pasillo y yo me senté en el suelo... joder la que se había liado. Sabía que en cualquier momento mi padre abriría esa puerta y me daría una ostia... lo sabía.

Y así fue la puerta se abrió cuando el lloro de mamá había acabado

Hannival me cogió de las solapas de la camisa.

-Soluciona esta mierda o yo mismo la mato-.

_"Verio te se te ha adelantado"-._

-Haré que venga a pedirle perdón-.

-Hazlo- siseó-.

Arreglé mi camisa cuando me soltó y fui hacia al escaleras.

Me estaría esperando en el apartamento/picadero.

**(Pov Jessy)**

Estaba un poco asustada, no hacía falta ser un lince para saber que esta gente era influyente... y estaba tan nerviosa...

Miré a la calle estaba sentada en el portal y el coche se Máximo derrapó y se subió a la acera.

-Sube- dijo en un siseo-.

Negué.

-SUBE!-.

Tragué saliva y subí al coche.

-¿Qué pasa...?-.

-¿Que le has dicho a mi madre?-.

El condujo en dirección contraria.

-¿Donde vamos?-.

-A mi casa, vas a pedir perdón a mi madre-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Harás lo que yo te diga o te juro por mis muertos que lo lamentarás-.

Oh mierda... donde me había metido.

-Siento lo que...-.

-A mi no a mi madre... y reza por sonar convincente...o mi padre y mi hermano te matan y usan tu cabeza como florero-.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Máximo)**

Mierda...la situación debía estar jodidamente tensa.

Seguramente mi padre y mi hermano estarían planeando que hacer con la profesora.

-Max...-.

-cierra la boca

Y no dijo más nada. Por suerte. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar a todo esto, era demasiado.

Aparque frente de la casa y me baje del coche, ella hiso lo mismo.

La sujete del brazo con fuerza arrastrándola hacia dentro.

Fuimos caminando, mejor dicho fui caminando mientras la arrastraba hacia el salón.

Allí estaban todos.

Y cuando decía todos. Eran todos.

Duque y Bree, V y Atenea, mis padres, mi hermano, Dominic, Isabella y el reverendo, Hakon y Xinia, Vladimir y Rosa María, Troy y Judith. Y todos nos miraron seriamente, bueno Vladirmir y Hakon estaban en su propio mundo como siempre.

-aquí esta dejando a la profesora en el medio del salón -.

_"bien, y ahora vez como la matarán" -._

Respiro hondo.

Esto sería para rato.

-yo ..comenzó a decir la profesora mirando hacia mi madre.

Ella estaba sentada sobre las piernas de mi padre abrazando a una muñeca, sus ojos como su nariz estaban roja. Había llorando hasta el cansancio.

-lo siento, no he pensando que... - se quedo callada -volverá a suceder -.

-por supuesto que no pasara -dijo mi hermano levantándose -.

Sin pensarlo me puse delante de Jessi protegiéndola -.

-no importa -.

Todos miramos a mi madre que se levanto de las piernas de mi padre-.

-anny... -comenzó a decir mi padre -.

-ya ha pasado, estoy segura que no volverá a suceder y cuando tengas hijos tal vez ahí recién puedas criticarme -.

_"mierda...era lo más maduro que escuche decir a mi madre desde que tengo memoria" -._

Nadie dijo nada.

-vamos a jugar -dijo ella mirando a Bree y a Judith que asintieron y salieron junto a ella del salón.

**(Jessi pov)**

Esa mujer niña me había dejado sin palabras.

-nosotros nos vamos .dijo Máximo sujetándome del brazo.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada más. Nuevamente me llevo arrastrando de allí.

Una vez fuera me soltó.

-¿QUIEN TE CREES TE ERES PARA HABLARLE ASI A MI MADRE, A MI MADRE? -.

_"¿Me estaba gritando...?"-_

-TU NO TIENES IDEA DE NADA, NUNCA, PERO JAMAS SE TE OCURRA VOLVER HABLARLE DE ESA MANERA PORQUE TE JURO POR MI ABUELA QUE YO MISMO TE MATARE -.

_"Si...me estaba gritando" -._

-Max..yo...-.

No pude terminar de hablar que pude sentir como me daba una cachetada dándome vuelta la cara, picaba. Tenia ganas de llorar.

-No te he dado permiso para que hables

Me sujeto del brazo metiendome en el coche.

El también se subió y arranco el mismo. Esta serio y solo conducía, no me hablaba.

_"¿donde coño me había metido?"-._


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

**(Pov Jessy)**

No dijo nada, solo me llevó hacia el apartamento.

-Baja del coche-.

Así lo hice, arrancó y se fue... dios mío ¿tanto me había pasado con esa ?.

Sus hijos en vez de sentirse protegidos por su madre... era al contrario, la madre se sentía protegida con solo hijos.

Suspiré y fui caminado hacia mi casa, sabía que esto no quedaría así... lo sabía.

Toda la culpa era mía... a quien se le ocurría liarse con un alumno, si se enteraba el director o el comité estaría perdida me retirarían la licencia... mierda, dejaría de ser lo que soy ahora mismo... y me había metido en una hipoteca inhumana que no sabía ni como demonios me la habían dado.

Al entrar en casa me agaché y acaricié el lomo de mi gato

Bolsas. Me senté en el sofá e intenté poner orden a la mermelada mental que tenía ahora mismo... necesitaba un copa.

Me levanté y fui a la cocina abrí uno de los vinos que guardaba y me serví una copa dando un trago corto. El tinto sin duda era mi vino favorito...

**(Pov Máximo)**

Al volver a casa mi madre estaba dormida y mi padre estaba con ella.

De la nada apareció Verio como siempre hacía, puto fantasma...

-¿Ey qué tal?-.

-MIERDA-.

-Veo que bien-.

-¿Como está mamá?-.

-Bien, ya sabes estaba con padre... ocupada-.

-Vale vale-.

Me senté en el suelo del pasillo y Verio hizo lo mismo.

-Esta noche tenemos trabajo...-.

-Joder-.

-¿Vas a seguir diciendo tacos por mucho tiempo?-.

-Desde cuando te molestan-.

-Desde nunca, es solo por saber-.

-Verio das miedo-.

-Vaya y eso lo dices tú ¿no?-.

-¿Que pasa conmigo?-.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y corríamos por los pasillos con mamá?-.

-Sí, lo recuerdo jugábamos con ella-.

-Y aún así, y siendo niños sabíamos que debíamos cuidarla-.

-Si...-.

-No habrá nadie como ella... nunca más, mira V o Duque... van a hablar con su madre aún que ahora es polvo-.

-La abuela era una gran mujer-.

-Si-.

-¿Estás sentimental?-.

-Solo intento decirte que cuides de ella como cuando éramos niños recuerdo que una vez me partiste el labio de un puñetazo porque le había quitado un cromo a mamá y me dijiste _"No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca"-._

-Lo recuerdo...-.

-Pues ahora yo te pido lo mismo...no vuelvas a hacerla sufrir, nunca-.

Asentí.

-Mantén a esa profesora alejada de mamá-.

-Lo haré-.

Él me miró.

-Tienes mi palabra-.

Al fin y al cabo todos éramos Casannova... y todos sabíamos como teníamos hacer las cosas.

Me levanté y fui con Verio hacia el club, esta noche había una entrega y teníamos que distribuirla... y yo mañana tenía un examen, todo muy completo.

**(Pov Dominic)**

-Quiero que todo esté listo para esta noche- dije colgando el teléfono-.

Me crucé con mi madre y le di un beso de buenas noches antes de que se fuese corriendo con Judit... al parecer había una fiesta de pijamas o algo parecido.

Me crucé con Xinia, y eso me sorprendió, nunca me había detenido a hablar con ella...

-Hola- dije-.

-Hola- dijo ella distraída mirando a la nada-.

Mierda... daba grima.

Fui con mis primos.

-¿Listos?- les dije a ambos-.

Asintieron a la vez y abrí las puertas saliendo hacia el coche, me crucé con V, Duque y Hakon.

-ES LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN, MIERDA TUVE UN DEJA VÚ- gritó Hakon-.

No dijimos nada y subimos a la limusina, esta noche sería larga sin duda.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Máximo)**

La noche en el club había sido larga.

Demasiado trabajo.

Había llegado a casa, solo una rápida ducha, me había puesto el uniforme del instituto y había partido. Pero al llegar me sorprendí de algo.

La profesora no estaba.

-¿y la profesora? -.

Lizz me miro encogiéndose de hombros.

-no lo sé, llegue y no estaba, al parecer hoy no viene -.

_"mierda"-._

-me pregunto porque, parecía responsable con su trabajo -.

Pero Lizz ya no me respondió, se había puesto sus auriculares y encendido su mp3 escuchando música.

Tome mi móvil enviándole un whatsapp a Dominic.

**Máximo: Averigua que ha pasado con la profesora.**

**Dominic: ¿Y eso? **

**Máximo: Hazlo, la profesora no ha llegado a clases.**

**Dominic: Vale, vale Romeo...**

Respire hondo.

Mire fijamente hacia la puerta esperando que entrase. Pero no, no pasaba nada. Nadie venia, ni siquiera para informar si la profesora venia o no.

El móvil sonó.

**Dominic: No ha pasado nadie, nadie le ha hecho nada por aquí.**

Suspire.

En ese momento la profesora entraba por la puerta.

-disculpe...se me ha hecho tarde, perparecen para el examen -

Respire hondo aliviado de verla.

_"¿por qué?" -._

No lo sabía.

**(Jessy Pov)**

Me había quedado dormida, llegue tarde, discutí con el directo y para colmo máximo no me miraba. Hacia como si no existiera, solo copiaba escribía en el examen como si fuera una de las cosas más fáciles del mundo.

Suspire.

Esto debía llegar a su fin.. el era mi alumno, podría perder muchas cosas por un simple polvo.

Eso era para él, un polvo, y no. Yo no era como las putas que él estaba seguramente, acostumbrado a tratar, era diferente, y como él me trataría.

Máximo se levanto, dejo la hoja del examen en el escritorio y salió del salón sin decirme

algo o mirarme.

_"Jessy... ¿qué te ocurre con Máximo Casannova?"_


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**(Pov Máximo)**

Al llegar a casa mi padre estaba en su despacho y quería hablar conmigo así que entré y me preparé para algo importante, pero al ver a Jessy allí... me asusté. ¿Mi padre la había traído hasta aquí? ¿Para qué?.

Me senté sin decir nada en una de las sillas y miré a mi padre que fumaba. Los últimos rayos de sol del atardecer le hacían parecer con el pelo más claro y sus ojos, eran como jodidos dardos decididos a envenenarme... lo cierto era que quería a Hannibal

Casannova... pero también odiaba el hecho de que me impusiese tanto miedo y respeto a la vez.

-¿Me has llamado?-.

-Si... tu profesora me ha dicho que has sacado la mejor nota de la clase y ha insistido en venir aquí para hablar conmigo y contigo-.

-Si- dijo ella y me miró- quería pediros disculpas por lo dicho a Anny... no pensé que ella se lo fuese a tomar de esa manera...-.

-Por petición de mi mujer, no voy a hacer nada contra ti- dijo mi padre y me miró- ahora eres responsabilidad de Máximo-.

-No necesito...-.

-Si lo necesitas- la cortó mi padre- ahora es cuando él te enseña la casa-.

-Pero yo...-.

-Él te enseña la casa- me guiño un ojo sin que se diese cuenta-.

-Vamos, tengo trabajo y hoy quiero cenar a solas con Anny-.

Asentí y tomé del brazo a Jessy sacándola de allí.

-¿Estás loca que haces aquí?-.

-Quería verte... no me porté bien y tú te has enfadado conmigo con razón y... no ha sido maduro-.

-Oye podrías dejar esa gilipollez de la diferencia de edad... mi padre está con mi madre que es unos diez años más joven ¿vale? así que deja de joderme con eso-.

-No quería-.

-Cállate-.

Se calló y me miró.

-Vamos a ver la casa ¿quieres?-.

Asintió.

**(Pov Jessy)**

Después de casi una hora por esa enorme casa y contarme que fue su difunta bis abuela la que la decoró a su gusto... me dijo que solo me enseñó lo esencial... esta casa era para perderse... pero para perderse y de no volver a encontrar la salida.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-Me gusta...-.

-¿Quieres ver mi habitación?-.

Me quedé callada unos instantes y asentí... mierda, que me matasen ahora mismo si no quería que Máximo Casannova me llevase a su habitación y allí comprobar si era un crío o no lo era, la habitación de una persona es muy ilustrativa, puede enseñarte como es... datos sobre él sin que se dé cuenta, me gustaba, estaba impaciente.

Al entrar vi una enorme cama de madera y un escritorio del mismo color. Un ventanal y apenas había objetos personales, un despertador de color negro un calendario y... mierda el armario estaba abierto y había armas... había muchas armas, él se apresuró a cerrarlo.

-Adelante-.

Preferí hacer como que no vi nada y me senté en la cama.

-Tu habitación es bonita-.

-No hace falta que mientas-.

-No miento, me gustan los espacios sencillos... las habitaciones sencillas y ordenadas-.

-Entonces te llevaré a la casa de mi padrino Troy, su casa roza lo clínico-.

Tuve que reírme.

El se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

-De veras que lo siento- acaricié su rostro-.

Él no hizo nada, ni se movió.

-Mi madre... es especial, es una niña, se comporta como una niña y siempre la hemos cuidado, le compramos muñecas, la vestimos como a una pequeña princesa y entre mi hermano, mi padre y yo hacemos que sea feliz y lo conseguimos ¿sabes? la queremos mucho, y no queremos que nadie le haga daño-.

-Lo entiendo, y yo no sabía que ella iba a tomárselo así... lo siento-.

-Vale-.

Suspiré, me acerqué a él y le besé en los labios. Las manos de

Máximo me sujetaron las caderas con tanta fuerza que tuve que gemir... era así como lo quería, tan cerca... conmigo, ¿me había enamorado de él?.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

**(Pov Máximo)**

Tumbe a Jessy en mi cama subiéndome sobre ella. Sujete sus caderas con fuerza con mis manos escuchando como ella se retorcía y gemía debajo de mí.

Sin pensarlo le arranque la blusa que llevaba haciendo tirones de ella. Sujete sus senos con mis manos por encima de su sujetador, sus manos fueron a parar a mi cabello sujetándolo con fuerza.

La bese en los labios intensamente, cuyo beso ella me correspondió.

Unas de sus naos fueron hasta mi cinturón el cual desabrocho haciendo con lo mismo con mi pantalón, al sentir su mano sobre mi miembro gruñí roncamente.

Era mía...la profesora solo era mía.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe.

Me tense al instante al igual que ella. Nos miramos fijamente y luego miramos hacia la puerta.

Allí estaba mi madre.

Ella nos miro y ladeo su cabeza hacia un costado. Volvió a ladear su cabeza sin dejar de mirarnos.

-HANNIVAL -.

Grito ella saliendo con corriendo.

_"mierda mierda mierda"_

-por Dios... qué vergüenza -.

Escuche como susurro la profesora.

Le bese en los labios.

-tranquila -.

Me levante de la cama y arregle mi ropa escuchando como mi madre gritaba.

_"lo que te faltaba...que tu madre te viera" -._

Respire hondo caminando fuera de la habitación caminando detrás de mi madre escuchando como mi madre gritaba, la pude ver al mismo tiempo que ella chocaba con Verio.

-¿qué ocurre mamá? -.

-yo... Max...-.

-¿qué ha pasado con Máximo, mamá? -.

-el, él estaba tocando a la profesora...-.

Verio me miro fijamente serio como miraba mi padre.

Respire hondo de nuevo.

**(Jessy Pov)**

No lo creo. No lo creo. No lo creo.

Evite mis ganas de gritar. MI blusa estaba rota, no poda usarla.

Abrí mi bolso y tome otra blusa que siempre llevaba por si acaso...en realidad era por mi manchaba una tenía otra.

La puse y salí de la habitación.

Corrí por el pasillo escuchado los gritos de Máximo.

Al llegar, Anny estaba en un costado mirando a sus hijos.

Estos estaban gritando.

-pon el puto seguro a la puerta gritaba Verio.

-no me imagine que...

-DEBES CUIDARLA -.

-LO HAGO -.

-HACIENDO QUE MIRES COMO TE FOLLAS A LA PUTA DE TU PROFESORA -.

No supe que decir... o que hacer.

Verio había gritado y Máximo también, que yo recuerde nunca lo habían echo.

-NO VUELVAS A...-.

-¿A QUE? A DECIR QUE ES UNA PUTA, QUE MAS SE PUEDE DE UNA PERSONA QUE SE METE CON SU PROPIO ALUMNO -.

Máximo no dijo nada. Solo levanto su puño pegándole en la cara a su hermano, este le devolvió el golpe pegándole en el estomago.

-no, no, ya basta -.

Anny murmuro a la vez que iba corriendo al medio de ellos. Pero estos estaban tan enfadados que no se habían dado cuenta que ella había ido.

-¡CUIDADO! -.

Grite al ver como Máximo y Verio empujaban a Anny, y esta caiga por las escaleras.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

**(Pov Máximo)**

-Me duele... mucho-.

Mi madre lloraba, su muñeca estaba vendada y Verio y yo mirábamos como Xinia lo estaba haciendo.

-Se ha roto la muñeca... se la he escayolado-.

-¿Algún consejo?-pregunté-.

-Pues que no fuerce la muñeca, pasaré a revisársela varias veces ya sabes, estoy trabajando cerca, cualquier cosa me llamais-.

-Gracias- le dije-.

La mujer se acercó a nosotros.

-Más vale que se lo conteis a Hannibal... se cabreará mucho con vosotros-.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Verio-.

-Bien...-.

-Xinia...- dijo Hakon detrás de nosotros-.

-¿Si?-.

-¿Has acabado?-.

-Si, por hoy-.

Hakon nos miró fijo por un largo tiempo.

-No me gusta verte rodeado de tanta testosterona-.

Ella sonrió y se fue con su marido escaleras arriba.

Jessy estaba con mi madre, sentada a su lado y la intentaba consolar.

-¿Que ha pasado?-.

Mi padre entró con Troy, mi padrino a su lado por la puerta principal.

-¿Quién te ha avisado?- preguntó Verio-.

-Havers... ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Ella se ha roto la muñeca, se ha caído por las escaleras-.

-A MI DESPECHO... AHORA MISMO-.

Asentí con Verio y fuimos siguiéndole.

Al entrar Troy lo hizo con él en completo silencio, el tatuado encendió un cigarrillo y nos miró... sabía que solo él podía frenar a mi padre si este decidía matarnos.

-COMO HA PASADO-.

-Estábamos... discutiendo sobre Jessy y... ella se puso en medio y resbaló- explicó Verio- lo siento mucho-.

-NO ME VALE QUE LO SINTAIS ELLA ESTÁ CON LA MUÑECA ROTA POR VUESTRA CULPA-.

Bajamos la mirada, esto pintaba mal.

-OS QUIERO A LOS DOS CON TROY... NO HABRÁ TRABAJO HASTA NUEVO AVISO-.

-Padre...-.

Quitarle el trabajo a Verio era una crueldad, ya que él y sobre todo él estaba muy centrado en eso.

-ME HABEIS OIDO-.

-Si señor...- dijimos al unisonó-.

Mi padre salió empujándonos por la puerta.

-Se le pasará...- dijo Troy- vamos chicos Judith sale de sus clases de música, vamos a recogerla-.

No dijimos nada... y fuimos con él.

**(Pov Jessy)**

-Ya está...estarás bien- le dije a Anny-.

Ella asintió.

-Quiero que Hannibal venga-.

-Estoy aquí-.

Me giré para verle, verdaderamente este hombre daba grima, su cuello tatuado, sus sienes y su helada mirada.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella-.

La tomó en brazos como a una niña pequeña.

-Ahora me ocupo yo... Máximo vendrá más tarde puedes quedarte hasta...-.

-No... yo mejor me voy-.

-No, mejor te quedas, ve al cuarto de Máximo y espéralo allí-.

Asentí, mejor no discutir.

Subí las escaleras junto a ellos. Anny parecía más calmada en los brazos de su marido.

Me metí en la habitación y suspiré... esto había sido en parte... por mi culpa.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**(Máximo Pov)**

Respire hondo subiendo las escaleras. Quería ir a ver a mi madre pero sabía que el señor no me permitiría.

Camine hacia mi habitación entrando en ella. Allí estaba Jessy dormida... en mi cama.

Me la quede mirando como un idiota, como un niño que tenía un juguete nuevo.

Cerré la puerta y camine a la cama sentándome en ella.

La mire fijamente mientras dormida.

"¿qué te ocurre con la profesora...?"-.

No lo sabía. Yo también quería responderme a esa preguntar.

Me tumbe sobre la cama a su lado, ella se movió y subió una de sus piernas a mi cadera a la vez que me abrazaba con unos de sus brazos.

No hice ningún movimiento. No quería despertarla, se veía tan bien de esta manera.

Mire fijamente al techo de mi habitación mientras sentía la respiración de Jessy sobre mi torso.

Desde que habíamos salidos con Troy en busca de Judith...Verio no me hablo.

Ni cuando fuimos, ni cuando volvimos.

No me decía nada.

Estaba molesto.

Molesto porque nuestra madre, tanto por su culpa como por la mía, se había caído de las escaleras. Como también estaba molesto porque el señor nos había... castigado.

Para Verio el trabajo era lo más importante, y quitárselo no era bueno.

Abrace a Jessy pegándola a mi torso. Cerré mis ojos e intente dormir..-.

-¡MI GATO! -.

Abrí mis ojos sobresaltado a la vez que ella se sentaba sobre la cama

-¿qué? -.

-mi gato, mi gato -.

Me senté a su lado -.

-mi gato...esta solo en casa, no tiene comida ni agua ni...-.

Respire hondo.

-debo irme bajando se de la cama rápidamente -.

-iré contigo -.

**(Anny Pov)**

Mire hacia Hannival que estaba sentando en el sofá de la habitación mirándome mientras estaba tumbada en la cama.

-ya estoy bien...-.

-no, no lo estas -.

-que sí, quiero salir a jugar...-.

-no, mira tú muñeca está rota por culpa de Verio y Máximo, ellos debían cuidarte y...-.

-no es culpa de nadie, que estoy bien -.

El respiro hondo.

-¿te cuento un secreto? -.

Le sonreí y me cruce de piernas sobre la cama como los indios mientras abrazaba a mi unicornio-

-te escucho -.

-Max...esta enamorado de su profesora...-.

-¿cómo lo sabes? -.

-porque soy su madre, yo sé todo de ellos -.

El rio roncamente sonriendo.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

**(Pov Máximo)**

El piso y el barrio donde me llevó... eran... eran... mierda eran un puto desastre. Y yo había estado en muchos lugares pero este se llevaba el premio al más conflictivo, al más marginal y al más hecho polvo que había visto en todos mis años de existencia.

El gato que tenía, parecía haber sufrido un puto ataque nuclear... la falta de comida por lo visto, cuando le puso la comida el animal ronroneó y comió a gusto en ese plato con el nombre "Bolsas" en relieve.

-Seguro que con tu sueldo puedes pagarte algo mejor-.

-Estoy... pagando un piso sobre plano, una hipoteca y mientras tanto el dinero no me llega para más-.

-Entiendo... yo puedo ayudarte-.

-No quiero tu dinero Máximo, esta situación hace que me sienta como...no sé un juguete-.

La miré fijo y un largo tiempo.

-No quiero incomodarte, así que me voy-.

-Ey... ¿porque no te quedas?-.

-Lo que menos quiero es hacerte sentir mal, dime que me vaya y desde mañana no me volverás a ver nunca más-.

-Yo quiero verte... claro que quiero verte, y me gusta tu compañía... pero...-.

-Entonces deja esta casa de mierda y venta a la mía, joder aquí dentro de nada te caerá encima el techo-.

-No me siento cómoda aceptando tu dinero-.

-No es dinero, es mi casa-.

-Yo... tengo que pensarlo-.

-Pues date prisa, siento que te avergüenzas de mi-.

-No! no me avergüenzo-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Eres mi alumno y... me ha costado mucho llegar donde estoy-.

-A mi también... y soy Máximo Casannova, cuando entiendas el significado de eso verás que yo no hago esto por cualquiera-.

Me giré y me fui...

(Pov Jessy)

Al día siguiente no se presentó en clases, no me gustaba aceptar ayuda de nadie porque no me gustaba deberle nada a nadie... no quería... pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando Isa se me acercó a la mesa.

-Profesora ¿sabe usted dónde puedo encontrar a Máximo?-.

-No- la miré fijo-.

-Es que... le tengo que pasar los deberes y claro...-.

_"Deberes... claro que si puta... claro que si"-._

-No puedo darte esa información-.

-Por favor profesora es tan importante...-.

-¿Porque es importante?-.

-Él y yo somos... ya sabe, novios-.

-¿Novios?-.

-Sí, bueno casi, nos hemos acostado... no le debería de contar esto-.

Y la muy puta estaba feliz...

-¿Y cuando pasó?-.

_"NO HAGAS ESAS PREGUTNAS"-._

-Pues... no hace mucho-.

_"Momento de buscar a Máximo y dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras."_


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**(Jessy Pov)**

Respire profundamente mirando mi latte. Estaba en un starbucks con el profesor Blake...

El paso a la página de su libro mientras lo leía atentamente.

Era tan sumamente tranquilo. Nunca lo vi alterarse si levantar la voz contra nadie, siempre sabia que decir y como decirlo en el momento y a la persona indicada.

-¿has pensado que harás? -.

El me pregunto obligándome a levantar la vista para mirarlo. Y seguía en la misma posición, leyendo el libro.

-yo...-.

El cerro el libro dejando el mismo sobre la mesa, me miro fijamente por varios segundos.

-Jessy, cuando te vi por primera vez supe que estaría relacionada conmigo de una u otra manera -.

-yo..-.

-Déjame terminar -.

asentí -.

-me halagas que me hayas contado tu problema, y como tu amigo y futuro primo te dire lo que piensa-.

No dije nada esperando a que hablase-.

-nuestra familia es diferente, yo doy fe que Maxi, no te hubiera pedido que fueras a casa si no es algo serio. Con respecto a que el ahora es tu alumno, y ya por suerte tiene 18 años, es mejor que renuncies hoy mismo al instituto. Puedo conseguirte otro trabajo, por esa razón no hay que preocuparse, y por ultimo...esa niña, bueno mi primo ha estado contigo días después del comienzo de sus clases, quien sabe si paso antes o el mismo día de clases -.

Suspire.

-es mejor que hables con el -.

Asentí levemente.

-no lo digo solo por esto, si no por otras cosas -.

-¿qué quieres decir? -.

-habla con el Jessy -.

Juntos todas sus cosas y se marcho.

**(Máximo Pov)**

-¿cómo se encuentra tu madre? -.

-ella está mejor, su muñeca ya tanto no le duele...-.

-pues lo siento hermano -.

-no lo sientas, soy un imbécil...-.

-creo que Verio está peor que tu -.

Y era cierto. Mi hermano parecía un puto zombie, de aquí para allá por la casa sin saber qué hacer. Solo caminaba en círculos, los días iban pasando y nuestro padre no nos dirigía la palabra.

-lo sé -.

En ese momento Verio entro en salón donde estabamos. Se sentó en un sofá fumando y mirando a la nada.

Con Dominic nos miramos sin decir nada a la vez que mi padre entraba en el salón. Este miro hacia Verio, luego hacia mí, y luego hacia Dominic.

-los dejare solo -dijo Dominic como si supiera lo que mi padre estaba pensado.

Al estar solo con Verio nos pusimos de pide.

Miramos a nuestro padre, y el nos miraba.

-debo hablarle -.

-lo escuchamos señor -.

-dentro de unos días tendré de irme de viaje a Rusia por negocios, su madre no puede viajar. Verio, te harás cargo de los negocios hasta que vuelva, Máximo te ayudara, no quiero ningún error y mucho menos una pelea entre ustedes donde su madre salga lastimada.

Asentimos.

Aquello no volvería a pasar.

-también deben ocuparse de su madre...-.

-si señor -dijimos con Verio a la vez -.

-señor, no tendrá quejas sobre nosotros -.

Mi padre estuvo a punto a hablar cuando nuestra madre apareció con su muñeca vendada.

-Hannival...¿por qué te dicen señor? -le pregunto a nuestro padre.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

**(Pov Máximo)**

Miré a mi padre y este nos miro a los dos.

-Es un juego-.

Verio le sonrió a mi madre y ella se acercó abrazando a un peluche.

-¿Y puedo jugar?-.

-No mamá esto es para hombres- dijo Verio-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Abrazó a mi padre y la levantó del suelo.

-Sabes que te he comprado una muñeca nueva, mira-.

Mi padre fue con ella hacia detrás del sofá y allí le dio una muñeca.

-Gracias- sonrió y la abrazó- me gusta mucho-.

-Tengo que irme de viaje unos días-.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-.

-No puedes peque, te traeré algo-.

-Vale- suspiró-.

-Te quedarás con Verio y Máximo-.

Ella asintió y le dijo algo al oído a mi padre que le dedico una sonrisa y se fue con ella por la puerta.

Miré a Verio y este respiró hondo.

-Tío te pasa algo... ¿verdad?-.

-No es de tu incumbencia-.

-Claro que no... Claro que no- me levanté y me fui-.

-Ey!- dijo V-.

-Hola tío V-.

-Hola enano ¿cómo vas?-.

-¿Bien y tú?-.

-Hemos estado de vacaciones en casa de Xinia y Hakon-.

-¿Y?-.

-Aterrador-.

-Me lo puedo imaginar-.

-Calla que... me voy a comer algo porque la cocina me daba miedo, era un ecosistema en sí mismo-.

-Vale vale...-.

Vaya cuadro de familia.

**(Pov Jessy)**

Llamé a la puerta de aquella casa no muy convencida.

-Hola-.

El mayordomo me miró.

-Hola señorita Jessica-.

-Jessy-.

-Jessy-.

-Bueno... Jessica ¿Está el señor Casannova?-.

-¿Cuál de todos?-.

-Máximo-.

-si está reunido-.

-¿Reunido?-.

Entré sin permiso la puta de Isa seguro que estaba aquí. Entré al salón principal y vi a una mujer en tacones con un uniforme de de criada fetichista.

Máximo tomaba una copa de la bandeja que ella levaba.

-¿Necesita alguna atención más?-.

-No gracias Bella... más tarde quizás me puedes traer otra copa-.

-Lo que ordene, cuando quiera-.

Caminó luciendo unos ligeros negro y pasó por mi lado.

-¿QUIEN COÑO ERA ESA?-.

Él se giró y me miró.

-Hola a ti también-.

-QUIEN ERA-.

-Una criada-.

-¿CRIADA O PUTITA?-.

-Las dos cosas, aquí las criadas son así... y son usadas por los solteros de la familia, siempre y cuando ellas sean, completamente informadas de las prácticas que realizamos-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Lo que oyes-.

-AHHHHHHHHHH- grité-.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-QUE ERES UN ENFERMO IDIOTA, UNA NIÑO, ALGUIEN QUE

NO MERECE LA PENA...-.

-No me la estoy follando, desde que te conocí no he estado con otra mujer-.

Me callé y le miré fijo y por un largo tiempo viendo como él se acercaba a mí.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

**(Pov Verio)**

Mi padre acababa de marchar. Un fuerte viento se había levantado. Se podía escuchar el viento desde el interior de la habitación.

Mi madre a pesar de tener una muñeca nueva, que mi padre, le había dado. Ella no estaba bien.

-Verio -.

Al escuchar la voz de mi madre me acerque inmediatamente a la cama. Ella esta tumbada en la misma mientras abrazaba a su muñeca.

-¿Qué juego era ese que llamaban señor a tu padre? -.

La mire fijamente sonriendo.

"_piensa rápido" -._

-es un juego de chicos mamá -.

Me tumbe a su lado mientras le hablaba.

-no te creo -dijo abrazando a su muñeca -.

-¿alguna vez te he mentido? -.

Ella negó rápidamente mirándome -.

-no, nunca…-.

La bese en la frente.

-entonces créeme, solo estábamos jugando -.

-vale… -dijo suspirando.

Mi madre era una niña que había que cuidar. Con mi hermano lo teníamos muy claro y no volveríamos a cometer el mismo error.

-¿dormirás conmigo? -.

-lo hare dije mientras la abrazaba.

-¿y Max…? -.

-el está estudiando -.

_"claro estudiando…"-._

-quiero que venga…llámale -.

Cogí mi móvil marcando el numero me Máximo pero estaba apagado.

-está apagado mamá, el debe….-.

-llámalo, quiero dormir con ustedes de nuevo -.

Asentí levemente con mi cabeza. Le mande un mensaje de texto para que apareciera lo más rápido posible.

Sabía que nuestra madre no se dormiría sin nosotros.

-le he mandado un mensaje, ¿quieres ver la televisión mientras llega? -.

Ella asintió abrazándome.

Coge el mando de la televisión encendiendo la misma.

**(Máximo Pov)**

Suspire mientras Jessy seguía gritando sin secar. Me estaba casando. Me estaba casando. Y si, me había cansado.

No espere más.

Me alce de la silla sujetándola del brazo.

-¡SUELTAME! -.

Ignore sus gritos subiendo las escaleras de casa.

Camine con ella hacia el pasillo donde estaban las puertas negras.

-¿Qué es esto? -dijo en un susurro -.

No le hice caso abriendo con mi mano la puerta negra en la cual resaltaba mi nombre.

Ella hiso un gesto para hablar pero no la deje. Cerré la puerta pegándola contra la misma acercando mi rostro al de ella.

Por primera vez…pude notar como ella parecía una niña asustado.

Y en verdad lo estas.

-no vuelvas a gritarme, jamás dije con la voz pausada -.

Jessy solo asintió con la cabeza. No hiso ningún otro movimiento.

Le arranque la ropa dejándola desnuda ante mí, la gire haciendo que sus senos tocaran la puerta comenzándola a azotar en el trasero con mi.

La azote hasta que su trasero quedo rojo y mi mano comenzaba a picar. Podía ver como unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, pero a un así hacia un esfuerzo para no llorar.

Desabroche mis pantalones bajando mi bóxer, acerque mi polla a su trasero penetrándola completamente. Ella grito por la sorpresa.

Sujete su cabello con mi mano comenzando a embestirla repetidamente, podía escuchar como ella gemía con fuerza e intentaba sujetarse de la puerta con sus manos.

Acerque mi mano a su sexo penetrando mis dedos en el mientras embestía profundamente, ella se retorció mientras jadeaba arqueando su espalda.

Pellizque su clítoris con mis dedos escuchando como ella llegaba hasta el orgasmo. Embestí con fuerza contra su trasero gruñendo roncamente mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

No espere a que se recuperase.

La gire mirándola fijamente.

-este juego apenas comienza nena -.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

**(Pov Jessy)**

Estaba tumbada en un colchón recubierto de cuero, me dolía la espalda, me dolían los labios Máximo los había mordido y echo heridas hasta que había querido y no era algo que me importase.

Me gustaba. Mantuve los ojos cerrados. Escuchaba la respiración de Máximo no muy alejada a mí. Estábamos en paz después de toda esa tormenta de sexo desenfrenado y rudo, del que se escucha hablar pero no se tiene por miedo a llegar al límite y traspasarlo.

Máximo se levantó y me miró.

-Tengo que irme-.

-¿dónde?-.

Quise escuchar mi voz pero no pude hablar solo pronunciar las palabras.

-Tengo que ocuparme de mi madre-.

Asentí y cerré los ojos.

-No salgas de aquí-.

Asentí otra vez.

Escuché como se fue.

**(Pov Máximo)**

Al entrar en la habitación vi a Verio mirando la TV y ella estaba dormida.

-Has tardado mucho-.

-Ya estoy aquí-.

Como cuando éramos niños, apagué la TV y me acosté al otro lado de la cama, abracé a mi madre y Verio hizo lo mismo desde el otro lado.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con la profesora?- dijo en voz baja-.

-Bien... está en mi sala-.

-Un poco pronto para sacar la artillería pesada ¿no?-.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa?-.

-No se parece buena chica-.

-Era virgen-.

-¿En serio...?-.

-Sí, la he desvirgado yo-.

-Muy bien hermano, así no podré llamarte cornudo-.

-Cállate-.

Mi madre se movió.

-La vas a despertar- susurré-.

Verio se mantuvo callado.

**(Pov Hannibal)**

Cuando acabé de solucionar esos problemas en el club de Rusia, me fui al hotel.

Me tumbé en la cama sin quitarme la ropa.

-Marica-.

Troy salió de entre las sombras.

-Te estaba esperando-.

-Idiota ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-He venido contigo sé que no te gusta este sitio además dijimos que nos encargaríamos los dos ¿por qué no me has llamado?-.

-No quería molestarte-.

-No me molestas-.

-Te odio maricón déjame dormir-.

-Será mejor- dijo entre risas- estoy en la habitación de al lado-.

-Más tarde me paso por algo de sexo duro en la ducha-.

-Cuando quieras- dijo riéndose-.

Cerré los ojos, estaba cansadísimo, quería volver a mi casa.

El móvil sonó.

-Hola- dije con los ojos cerrados-.

-Papá- era Verio-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-No está...-.

-QUIEN NO ESTÁ...-.

-Mamá... no está-.

-BUSCALA! QUE HACES? DONDE ESTABAS?-.

-Con ella durmiendo... se ha ido, lo siento tanto...-.

-BUSCALA AHORA MISMO!-.

-Si...-.

Colgó el teléfono.

Fui hacia la habitación de Troy.

-Anny no está en casa-.

-La rastrearé- dijo caminando hacia el ordenador-.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

**(Máximo Pov)**

-¿Qué ha pasado? -.

Jessy sentada desde la cama me pregunto, ella no entendía nada. No hubo tiempo de explicaciones.

-mi madre desapareció -.

No deje a que me dijese nada, solo me fui de la habitación dando un portazo. Estaba nervioso y no quería descargarme con ella.

La había sacado de mi sala, y, traído a mi habitación.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras hasta el salón, allí estaban todos.

Verio hablaba con mi padre por el móvil, desde donde yo estaba, podía escuchar como no dejaba de gritarle.

"_seguramente nos mande algún puto internado" -._

-esta vez, ¿Qué ha pasado? -.

Duque entro en el salón junto a Bree. Ella se sentó en uno de los sofás mirando a su marido.

-mamá se ha ido conteste mirándolo.

El me miro, y luego miro a Verio que había dejado caer el móvil sobre la mesa a la vez que lanzaba un profundo suspiro.

-¿en donde la han visto por última vez? -.

-estábamos durmiendo con ella y cuando despertamos, nuestra madre ya no estaba dijo Verio a duque.

-Ya sé donde esta -.

Todos miramos V cuando entro junto a Atenea, su esposa.

-se fue a la casa las 4.50 de la madrugada, tomo un taxi a las 5.00 de la madrugada y en este momento que son las 8.20 está en el aeropuerto esperando un avión a Rusia.

Suspire.

Se fue a ver a mi padre -.

-me voy al aeropuerto -. dijoVerio camino hacia la puerta -.

-el avión sale a las 8.30 dijo V

-llegare contesto secamente Verio.

**(Verio Pov)**

-¡QUIERO QUE MI MADRE BAJE DE ESE AVION AHORA!

Sentía como mi todos mi miraban.

Mi hermano, mis tíos, y la gente que estaba en el aeropuerto no dejaba de mirarme.

Sujete el tipo del cuello con una de mis manos y al hacerlo pude sentir como sus huesos crujían.

-Verio cálmate -.

Sentí la mano de mi hermano sobre mi hombro.

Respirando hondo solté a ese hombre haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

Nuestro padre nos mataría. Primero a mi hermano y luego a mí. Éramos hombres muertos.

**(Hannival Pov)**

No dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras fumada.

-no he podido rastrearla, su móvil se encuentra apagado -.

Respire hondo.

No podía ser. No podía ser. Anny no estaba, ella no estaba.

Al sonar el móvil lo cogí rápidamente.

-hable -.

Tenía la esperanza que fuera ella, pero no. Era el idiota de V.

-oye, tú cría se ha tomado un avión, está viajando a Rusia…-.

No deje que terminarse de hablar. Colgué el teléfono y Salí de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el aeropuerto.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

**(Pov Hannival)**

Al llegar al aeropuerto la vi sentada y moviendo sus pies que colgaban del suelo sin cesar en aquella silla roja. Tenía una pequeña mochila rosa y abrazaba su muñeca.

-Anny- dije serio-.

Ella me miró y sonrió, se acercó a donde estaba y me abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

-Estás castigada-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Has salido de casa sin avisar-.

-Quería verte-.

-No es excusa... podría haberte pasado algo malo-.

-Estoy bien- susurró-.

La levanté del suelo y la abracé.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo...-.

-Vale...-.

La abracé todo lo fuerte que puse, miré el móvil que sonó en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, lo tomé y vi que era Verio.

-Hola- dije-.

-¿Está bien?-.

-Si está aquí conmigo-.

-Vale... ¿cómo estás tú?-.

-Bien... más tranquilo-.

-Vale...-.

-No ha sido culpa tuya verio...-.

-Si lo ha sido padre-.

-No ha sido culpa de nadie... no quiero que te martirices por esto ¿vale?-.

-Vale...-.

-Avisa a todos, ella está conmigo-.

-Vale yo se los digo-.

-¿Y tú hermano?-.

-Está aquí... con su mujer-.

-¿Mujer?-.

-Si... al parecer se van a comprometer, bueno antes los ojos de los casannova están comprometidos ya sabes... la ha presentado a la familia. Y quería haberte esperado pero Duque exigió dentro o fuera de la familia y el eligió y...-.

-No pasa nada... ya los felicitaré cuando llegue-.

-Vale... cuida de mamá-.

-Siempre...-.

Colgué el teléfono y fui hacia el hotel con Anny.

**(Pov Jessy)**

Esto era muy raro, estábamos cenando y cuando

Duque preguntó si... yo era suya, como si fuese... la edad media, Máximo dijo que si y todos aplaudieron como si esto fuese una boda... ¿estaba casada?.

Si lo estaba, desde luego estaba feliz...

Le miré y él hizo lo mismo...

-Esta noche podemos ir por tus cosas-.

-Vale...-.

-¿Estás feliz?-.

Asentí y sonreí...

-Quiero estar contigo y hay que apostar por esta relación-.

-Claro que si...-.

-Mañana dimitiré en el trabajo-.

-No te preocupes... el que sale del instituto soy yo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Si... iré con Dominic a terminar el último año-.

-¿Dominic?-.

-Es mi primo.

Vi al hombre moreno y de ojos claros y penetrantes que se movía igual que Duque... vaya... seguro que era su hijo.

-¿Eso quieres?-.

-Si es que te gusta el trabajo ahí y no quiero que salgas por mi culpa-.

-Vale... gracias- susurré-.

-A ti-.

Sonreí y tomé su mano.

-Para hacer manos están las habitaciones- dijo V, familiar cercano de Máximo o eso había escuchado hace unos minutos antes de la cena cuando Máximo me los presentaba a todos uno por uno-.

-Shhh V... estos son más de bosque- dijo Hakon-.

Todos rieron, me sonrojé.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

**(Pov Máximo)**

Mire fijamente a Jessy. Ella solo estaba tumbada en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

-¿te encuentras bien? -.

Le dije mirándola fijamente.

Ella me miro fijamente asintiendo.

-¿Por qué estas así? -.

-¿así como? -.

-distraída -.

-no es mi intención.

La mire.

-esto… es nuevo para mí -.

-¿el qué? -.

-todo –murmuro -. Tu familia es tan…

-diferentes -.

-no, unidos -.

Tuve que reírme.

-hablo enserio, mi familia no es así…-.

Ahora que lo pensaba… nunca me había hablado de su familia.

-¿Cómo es? -.

-diferente… mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía cinco años, intente vivir con mi madre….pero ella tenía demasiado novios y fui con mi padre pero él nunca estaba en casa.

No sabía que decir.

La abrace atrayéndola hacia a mí.

-¿no tienes hermanos? -.

-una, mayor pero ella…buena, ella está perdida en un racho de Texas criando a sus niños con su marido.

-tienes sobrinos -.

Ella sonrió.

-son tres -.

-¿Te gusta los niños? -.

-mucho, espero algún día poder ser madre -.

**(Jessy Pov)**

Máximo se había dormido, habíamos hablado de muchas cosas, y el mañana comenzaría sus clases junto a su primo.

Deslice mis dedos por su cabello.

Era guapo.

Sonreí.

Claro que si, era muy guapo, y era un hombre.

Apoye mi cabeza en su torso sintiendo como respiraba. Mañana mudaría mis cosas para aquí, viviría con él y junto con su familia.

E intentaría adaptarme.

Esperaba lograr hacerlo.

**(Verio Pov)**

La lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre la ciudad. Dentro de pocos minutos serian las seis de la mañana.

Salí de unos de los clubs que era de mi padre caminando hacia la limusina que me llevaría a casa debajo de un paraguas negro que unos de los hombres que trabajaba en el club sostenía sobre mi cabeza.

Estaba cansado, y deseaba llegar pronto a casa.

Mis padres volverían dentro de unos días de Rusia. Mi hermano en cualquier momento se casaría con Jessy, solo era cuestión de tiempo, ya que la había reclamado como suya ante toda la familia.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la limusina una mujer se me acerco.

-Verio Casannova -dijo con la voz chillona -.

Me gire para poder mirarla fijamente, al instante pude darme cuenta que solo era una puta. Tenía su cabello desprolijo y su maquillaje corrido a causa de la lluvia. Su ropa era ordinaria. Su vestido, corto y negro se notaba usado.

-quiero hablarte -.

-no hablo con putas -.

Ella sujeto mi brazo. Al instante unos de los hombres la sujeto alejándola de mí.

-debes escucharme -.

La ignore subiéndome a la limusina y cerrando la puerta de un golpe detrás de mí.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

**EPILOGO**

**(Pov Jessy)**

Estábamos sentados en la gran mesa de la casa Casannova

Havers, nuestro mayordomo había traído comida como para alimentar a media cuidad.

Todos reían y tenían conversaciones paralelas.

Duque con V, Ate y Bree, Hakon y su mujer Xinia estaban en un mundo paralelo hablando en ruso, Troy y Hannival junto a sus hijos hablaban sobre algo que parecía importante,

Dominic y Verio estaban comiendo en completo silencio, algo había pasado desde que ellos dos y Máximo habían llegado de su trabajo, le pregunté pero no me quiso decir.

Comí mi plato y los miré a todos uno por uno.

Eran muy unidos y su concepto de la familia era bueno, hacía un mes que estaba aquí y todos estaban muy a gusto conmigo, como yo con ellos.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo el profesor Vladimir-.

Las más jóvenes, Anny, Judit y Bree se levantaron y fueron corriendo hacia él.

-YO QUIERO!- gritó Judit-.

-Y YO Y YO-.

-¿Pero que quieren?- preguntó V-.

-Yo que se... unos muñecos que cuando le aprietas la barriga cantan-.

Las tres se alinearon y dieron al muñeco en la barriga y cantó una canción que al parecer ella se sabían y también cantaban.

Nos miramos unos a otros y luego todos miramos a Duque.

Él encendió un puro y puso su enorme mano sobre la mesa.

-Bree...-.

Esta enseguida fue con él y se sentó en sus piernas.

Mierda, parecía que el cuerpo de Duque estaba adaptado al cuerpo de Bree... era como un enorme sofá confortable echo expresamente para ella.

Lo mismo pasó con Judit y Anny enseguida fueron con sus maridos y apagaron la voz al muñeco.

-Se me caerá el agua en tu muñeco- dijo Xinia a Anny-.

Esta negó con la cabeza y se escondió bajo el traje de su marido.

-Ya... Xinia- dijo con voz paciente Hannival-.

Esta comenzó a reírse y levantó una copa al aire.

-Por los _pervertidos_ que son esta gente-.

Todos reímos menos Troy, Hannival y Duque.

-SALUD- gritó su marido y empinó una copa-.

-Salud- me susurró Máximo-.

Le besé en los labios.

-Te amo- susurré-.

-Y yo nena, para siempre-.

Asentí y le volví a besar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer la historia de Máximo Casannova, y por sus comentarios, esperamos que les haya gustado. Fue divertida escribirla :DD, las esperamos en la segunda parte _"Transición a la Felicidad"_ La historia de Verio Casannova, que la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

**_Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi._**


End file.
